What Defines Them
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: What defines Castiel as a Monster? What defines Dean as a Hunter? Castiel is a wanted angel,and when he stumbles into the imfamous Dean Winchester he thinks its all over,but then the hunter does something that surprises the hell out of him. AU Destiel
1. Word One

_**A Couple Months Earlier**_

_Castiel slid down the alley wall, he felt sick to his stomach. He felt the sweat bead across his brow as his wings tried to flex back and forth. They were currently in an uncomfortable position and causing Castiel extreme discomfort, but Castiel ignored their irritating throbbing as he focused on the other pain that was radiating throughout his body. He was in agony and all he wanted was for it to stop. _

_The night had crept upon the city and Castiel had barely escaped the hunters that resided at each of the four entrances to the city. Castiel was in pursuit of something, but only after he reached the inner sanctum of the city once again did he only find that what he was looking for was long gone._

_Castiel struggled to pull himself to his feet only to have his legs crumble out from under him and have him fall onto the hard asphalt. He cursed as he tried to now pull his body into a sitting position, but his wings hindered that by being pressed against the brick façade of the building. They were a nuisance. But yet in all honesty his wings were beautiful and rare and would turn even the head of angels. They were as black as a moonless night and only in the first rays of morning sunlight did they have a silvery gleam that made them shine and sparkle. Castiel knew of no other angels who wings glistened like that any light. _

_These types of wings were normally reserved for arch-angels. Angels of a much higher class then Castiel was or could ever hope to be. He was seen more or less as an abomination, but that was a fact Castiel had so often tried to ignore. _

_He used his hands to push himself up to his knees. He attempted to blink away the pain and began to shift his body once more, but froze quickly when he heard a pair heavy boots shuffle up behind him. _

_He cursed loudly to himself for being caught so quickly after risking so much to just enter the city in the first place. He had known coming back into this city would be a great risk to him, but finding what he was looking for was more important. This city was known to have the best hunters in the nation and Castiel was an easy target for anyone of them. _

"_Stay down if you know what's good for you!" A loud gruff voice yelled as Castiel flinched at the sound, but the pain was becoming too much for Castiel to even handle. _

"_Trust me, I am not going anywhere." Castiel rasped out biting through his pain to shift his body to face the hunter that would take him in and have him sold to the highest paying collector. _

"_An angel without an anklet or a collar is dangerous, so I have to take you in." The voice said harshly as it moved closer to Castiel cautiously. _

"_You must be a hunter then." Castiel said through gritted as he fought through another wave of pain. _

"_I am one of the best in the city." The voice said in a slightly cocky overtone. _

"_Really now? Well great." Castiel muttered bitterly as he finally pushed through the pain to look up and gaze upon the owner of the voice. _

_Castiel felt all the air in his lungs vanish as he stared down the barrel of a pistol that had a pearled color handle. If it hadn't been pointed in between Castiel eyes, he would have probably admired it more. He blinked in surprise as his attention shifted from the gun to the man wielding it._

_The first thing Castiel noticed about the hunter was how handsome his facials features were distinct and slightly rough. He had stubble growing across his chin giving him a four o'clock shadow. What surprised Castiel was actually what the man was wearing. It was a dark navy blue T shirt and an army green shirt draped over it. The humans Castiel had interacted with had had been in fancy three piece suits at the only auction he had been to before he escaped. But what unnerved Castiel the most about the hunter was actually his piercing green eyes that he probably used to stare down 'monsters' like Castiel with. _

"_You aren't even going to introduce yourself to the poor defenseless angel your threatening?" Castiel rasped out again with a small chuckle which somehow seemed to take the hunter by surprise._

"_I'm Dean Winchester!" The hunter stated proudly as Castiel cocked his head to the side in approval. _

"_Well I guess if I had to be caught; it might as well be done by you. Names Castiel,…Not that you actually care about what my name is." Castiel said in between a fit of coughs after he finished he looked down at his palm and noticed it was now had crimson hue._

_Then suddenly the hunter's rough hand was upon Castiel cheeks. The hunter's gun was holstered in his waist band in a rapid movement that not even Castiel saw. Castiel attempted to backed away from the hunter out of alarm, but his wings and the alley walls prevented him. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you. Relax." Dean snapped, as his fingers traced across the many cuts and abrasions Castiel had spread along his body. It had been harder to infiltrate the city then Castiel had first anticipated and he had take quiet a heavy beating from the gate hunters."Is there any chance you'll be able to heal yourself soon?" Dean said suddenly but Castiel just remained tense. He wasn't sure what the hunter was planning and it was making him very nervous._

"_You sarcastic bastard speak…now!" Dean demanded as Castiel eyes widened. _

"_I have used too much energy today so I won't be able to heal for at least another twenty-four hours minimum." Castiel flinched as he stroked one of his sore arms and his hand brushed against the hunter's hand. _

"_Also can you hide those?" Dean asked as he nodded his head using it to gesture towards Castiel wings. _

"_Only when I am completely healed and I have enough energy, but I figured you would know that since you're the best hunter." Castiel said with a tiny chuckle as Dean gave him a dark look. _

"_I don't normally interact with the angels or the other monsters I hunt." Dean muttered as if that was a totally reasonable answer, which just made Castiel regard Dean as a pompous ass. _

"_Oh that makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better. In fact I feel downright fucking wonderful." Castiel sighed as he arched his back and cringed to fight against yet another wave of pain and coughing fit._

"_Oh shut the hell up." Dean muttered again as he stood up and held out his hand for Castiel. Castiel looked at Dean for a long moment until finally he reached up and gripped Dean's out stretched hand. _

_That night Dean smuggled Castiel on the Winchester Estate were he treated Castiel wounds and kept him confined to a safe house that the Winchester often used when training. During the two days Dean kept Castiel in the safe house, they developed a mutual understanding of each other. They learned very little about each other, but a silent bond that neither of them noticed began to be foraged between them. Though the one looming thing that both of the men remained silent about was the fact that Castiel was and would always be an Angel. A monster Dean would normally hunt and also a completely different species from Dean, altogether. Even in those first beginning days Castiel felt something welling upside him, but he shrugged it off due to the fact that angels were notorious and almost known explicitly for falling in love easily. Yet something still worried Castiel in the back of his mind because never, not once had he ever felt this way about an angel. So what was this feeling and why was he was he feeling it for a human of all things?_

_Castiel focused and ignored hi strange feelings for Dean. It was better this way. Be unattached would make things easier, to bad nothing in Castiel life had ever been that easy._

_**

* * *

**__**The Present **_

Trust : _n_, **1 a: **assured reliance on the character, ability, strength, or truth of someone or something **b: **one in which confidence is placed **2 a:** a charge or duty imposed in faith or confidence or as a condition of some relationship **b: **something committed or entrusted to one to be used or cared for in an interest of another

Castiel stood in the center of his small room. This small room was once host to Dean's office, now had given it to Castiel. With Dean claiming he didn't need an office away. Sure it was small and but it held Castiel's twin size bed in one corner and a large wooden writing desk in the other comfortably. Next to the bed was a small wooden bed side table that had a small reading lamp on it, and finally standing tall beside the door an extensive size oak wardrobe, that had been brought in specifically for Castiel's use. The walls of the room were decorated much like any office with the lower half the wall being a dark wood paneling, that gave the room a fairly rustic look. Castiel had never really had a space that had his own before and when Dean had shown it to him he couldn't help but thank Dean over and over again.

Castiel still to this day didn't understand Dean's motives. Like why he had never turned him in, why Dean never sold him, or why Dean kept his secret from his family of hunters in the first place? All these questions just made Castiel head spin and make it hard for him to focus. He slumped down on his bed with his head buried deep within his hands, and after a long moment Castiel relaxed while stretching his now visible wings. Keeping them cloaked and hidden was a hassle, but having others know his secret would probably be much worse. Actually he already knew it would be much worse.

It had now become a habit for him every morning before he left his make shift room he cloaked his wings from the naked eye. This process used a huge amount of celestial energy and Castiel was always drained by the end of the day. He knew he had to in order to keep up appearances with Sam and possibly John Winchester in the future, who he had actually never actually met despite now living on the Winchester Estate, which was more like compound.

The Winchester's were known as the city's best hunters. They could and would capture anything a collector wanted for the right price. When monsters first leaked through the wood work people were scared up until they realized how to cage and tame them. And thus the collector was born. These were the people who had a hobby of collecting rare creatures. Most collectors had a specific monster they fancied over all others.

Castiel had met the largest angelic collector briefly at an auction he had been forced in before he escaped. And from that day Castiel always felt a cold shivered race down his spine as he thought of the man with white irises. In fact that collector had been the most interested in him, or had it been his niece who he had referred to as Meg who had held the great interested. It hadn't mattered though because later that night during transportation Castiel had somehow broken free of his anklet and collar and had escaped only to realize that he had to go back to the city he had been taken from. Getting back into the city had nearly killed him and he learned soon upon reentering that what he was searching for was already long gone. That was the night he had met the hunter. Dean.

Dean as a hunter was classified as a specialist in Angel hunting, while his brother Sam specialized in hunting Demons. John of course fit under no classification because he was the best at hunting everything or that was what everyone seemed to assume.

At the beginning Dean had offered to take Castiel on hunting trips, but Castiel thought it would be too risky if he somehow forgot to conceal his wings, his powers, or his emotions. Castiel also harbored an enormous amount of guilt for the creatures that hadn't been as lucky as he had. But he wasn't sure that what he had was really luck? Maybe it was just another motive of Dean's that Castiel didn't know about?

His wings flapped absentmindedly back and forth. Sometimes Castiel believed they had a mind of their own especially after he kept them hidden all day. He really needed to stretch them by flying, but that was as risky as going hunting with Dean. He sighed, he was at loss of what to do and he was positive that Dean would be of little to no help anyways.

Dean? Castiel tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling, why did all of Castiel thoughts seem to end with him thinking of Dean? He just felt confused and overwhelmed by all of what Dean was and what did. Castiel couldn't help but want to know all of Dean's motives for everything. But of course he was too much of a coward to ask Dean strait out.

He heard a loud knock on his door, which made him struggle to use up the last bit of remaining energy he had to cloak his wings once more. He stood up carefully as to maintain his balance before he trudged over to the door. He yanked it open and was relieved to see Dean standing on the other side. He stood back from the door to allow Dean to enter. Dean entered quickly and shut the door after him. Castiel attempted to relax once more, but he was too weak and he nearly collapsed as he stumbled slightly upon his feet, while Dean reached out his hand attentively to help. Castiel ignored Dean's attempt to help him. Ever since that night so they met Dean had always avoided touching him. Castiel didn't understand it, but he didn't care one way or another. He just thought it was strange that's all.

"You should be more careful!" Dean snapped as Castiel straitened himself up and slumped down on the bed with his head in his hands once more. He was exhausted.

"Yeah thanks! I'll keep that in mind then!" Castiel snapped back. He hated when Dean treated him like he was stupid. But Dean could be convinced of anything pertaining to that since had grown up believing that angels were idiots. Also Castiel could never possibly convince him of anything else because Dean was too stubborn anyways.

"I was just checking on you." Dean's voice then fell a couple of octaves in volume and for a moment Castiel thought he almost could feel Dean caring.

"I know, sorry. I'm just really tired. It takes a lot of energy to cloak something as large as my wings, and making them intangible like I do takes even more energy. Energy I just don't have." Castiel sighed disappointed in himself for not being strong enough. He had always been struggling with this.

"Look, its fine." Dean said sternly before he continued "I am going out hunting with Sam for a couple of days and Dad is on one of his signature hunting binges. We probably won't see him for a couple more weeks at a minimum." Dean finished slowly as he thought about his father. Dean always got a very distant look about himself when he thought about his father John.

After all this time Castiel still knew very little about John Winchester and Castiel was sure that Dean knew just as much as he did. Castiel could clearly see the pain and neglect that John Winchester left on Dean. He had never despised a human more.

"So you're saying that I'll be free to travel around the mansion for a couple of days without hiding my wings?" Castiel asked slowly as to confirm what Dean had just said even though the statement had been perfectly clear.

"Yes. Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble. I don't want to explain why I let an angel run around without his monitoring anklet or a collar." Dean muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Castiel looked away from him out of disgust. If people found out about Castiel it would just put Dean out. Dean didn't worry about Castiel at all in that equation. Even after all this time Dean didn't seem to see Castiel as anymore more than a liability if he got caught. So then why had Dean gone so far out of his way in the first place? Castiel sighed, but nodded reluctantly in response to Dean's statement.

"Yes, of course." Castiel muttered in a very sincere fashion. He didn't want Dean angry with him. He actually cared about Dean, more than he should have really but he couldn't help it. It was in his species nature to be loyal caring to those who have helped you. "How long will your couple of days truly entail?" Castiel asked quietly as he looked up at Dean with a sad expression.

"Two…three tops. I promise." Dean knew Castiel felt uneasy about being alone in the mansion that only covered one fourth of the massive Winchester estate.

"Alright." Castiel voice was even quieter and more uncertain. He never believed Dean when it came to his hunting trips. He couldn't bring himself to since he still had no answers to his many questions.

"Look Cass. It's going to be a simple hunt, me and Sam we'll be back before you even have a chance to miss us." Dean said positively as if he was actually attempting to cheer Castiel up. Castiel gave him a weak smile in return and nodded his head up and down once more.

After that Dean left Castiel room without even saying goodbye. The next morning both Dean and Sam had left already left before Castiel woke up. Sam and Dean were gone over a week. Castiel didn't even bother to mention this to Dean when he returned.

* * *

Castiel stroked his chin as he looked across the chess board at Sam's white pieces then back over at his own. He was actually giving Sam a run for his money, but what seemed to throw Sam off the most was the fact that Castiel had confessed to never having played Chess before. It seemed hard for Sam to believe that Castiel was just that naturally good at reading and making strategies.

"Check" Sam muttered as he moved his bishop across the board. Castiel gazed at the board intently then made his own move.

"Checkmate." Castiel said confidently as he moved his knight. Sam stared down at the board in disbelief. He had never been beaten in so few moves. Not to mention Castiel had deceived him by making him 'check' thus putting Castiel in the perfect position to then make his own checkmate.

Sam grumbled and fell back into his chair. He had been skeptical about the guy Dean had just adopted out of the blue, but now Castiel was really starting to grow on Sam. A loud yell sounded and both guys looked up at each other and then rolled their eyes. Dean.

The door of the study burst open and standing in the center of the door way was Dean, who was surprisingly looking incredibly dapper in his three piece suit. Castiel tip his head to side studying Dean intently, while Sam just raised a skeptical eyebrow unsure what Dean's problem was.

"Dean?" Sam said slowly gazing up at his brother.

Dean stood there a moment as he looked at the scene that was laid out in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again before he could make some juvenile comment about it because Sam interrupted him by speaking once again.

"Dean, do you need something?" Sam now asked expanding his question since he hadn't received any comment from Dean after his previous statement.

"Do I look okay?" Dean then asked in a completely serious tone that made Sam chuckle.

Castiel stared across the room at Dean. He felt confused. Not once since they had met had Dean cared in the slightest what he looked like. He always seemed to be confident so seeing him like this was kind of shocking.

"Are you serious?" Sam sputtered through his laughter.

"Stop laughing! And yes I am. This is the first dinner date I and Lisa have had since our father arranged our engagement." Dean sighed. Castiel knew Dean had an infatuated with Lisa, but Dean always kept his feelings and emotions to himself so Castiel knew nothing about how true Dean's actual feelings for Lisa were.

They seemed to truly like each other and that pleased Sam, but Castiel felt differently especially after he was introduced to Lisa for the first time. Castiel had only been briefly introduced to her soon after he had entered the Winchester house hold. She seemed genuinely nice, but Castiel still felt that there were ulterior motives as to why she hung around and dated Dean. Castiel of course tried to mention this to Dean but every time he it was brought up Dean just became defensive, so Castiel had gave up entirely on trying to persuade him.

Castiel sighed and slouched down in his own chair, now attempting to avoid looking at Dean. He didn't feel like dealing with Dean at the moment. He was still pissed at the fact Dean had broken his promise about being back in two days, though Dean for some reason hadn't even seemed to notice Castiel hostility towards him.

Castiel was not okay with being treated like a second class citizen. Of course though Castiel kept his mouth shut, since he didn't want to cause trouble. He just really wanted to know if Dean truly cared.

"You look fine." Sam sighed suppressing his laugh with his hand.

"Well thanks Sam. I can totally tell you are being completely serious." The older Winchester retorted bitterly his arms folding across his chest.

"Well Cass, how do you think Dean looks?" Sam asked as he gestured to his brother. "My opinion obviously isn't good enough for him anymore.

"He looks handsome." Castiel said with a shrug of indifference. Castiel could swear he saw Dean ears turn a light pinkish hue as their eyes locked for a brief moment. Castiel nodded and looked back over at the chess board.

"Ah, thanks Cass." Dean muttered as his hand began to trace the back of his neck as if he was suddenly nervous about something. "Anyways I have to get going. Bye Cass" Dean muttered again as he turned and headed out the door. Castiel's eyes widened slightly. Never before had Dean ever told him goodbye. Dean had just always turned and left.

Castiel felt confused for an instant as he looked over at Sam who was gesturing back to the Chess board. He obviously wanted a rematch. Castiel smiled slightly and nodded as he help Sam gather up the pieces and place them in their respective places. This time Castiel let Sam win


	2. Word Two

_**A Couple Months Earlier **_

_Castiel glared at the two men who fasten the anklet around his right leg and then tired to fasten the collar tightly around his neck. He jerked away from the man, but sent then a volt of electricity pulsed through him with a silver cattle prod held by one of the two nameless men. Castiel felt his knees buckle and he was then submissively kneeing in front of one of the men with no name. That man then grabbed a fist full of his hair yanking his chin up and exposing Castiel's neck, while the other nameless man fastened the collar tightly around his neck._

_Castiel blue eyes flashed with rage towards the pair of men, but he kept perfectly still. He no longer wanted to be shocked by the rod. After the one man loosened his grip, Castiel's head lulled down falling towards his chest as he stared darkly at the floor listening to the men's complaints about they had about him and how he wasn't like the other angels. _

"_I feel for anyone who gets this piece of shit angel. He is a defiant piece of shit. The only thing he has going for him are his wings." One of the guys muttered to the other, who just grunted in agreement. After that they secured the rest of the angels who were also confined in the cement prison used to contain monsters._

_This room was a make shift monster cell that had sigils scrawled across the wall to hold angels, demons, various types of vampires, and spirits. Castiel kept kneeling long after the men had left his side, but he down casted his gaze up from the floor as they left through the one and only exit. They had just been doing their job. They weren't the one Castiel loathed. _

_Castiel had never hated anything more than the human, who had captured him just a few hours ago. The hunter had been ruthless and had shot him a number of times with bullets that were etched with Enochian spells that had paralyzed him. He wished he had gotten a better look at the hunter. The blurry figure wasn't enough for Castiel. Castiel wished he had a face to loath, but he had seen nothing more than the hunter's blurry outline before he succumbed to unconsciousness and all he could deduct in those few moments was that the hunter stood tall and held only hatred towards the angel. _

_The man spat a derogatory name, but Castiel hadn't heard it and then the next thing he remembered was the black nothingness of unconsciousness. Then a sudden pain erupted throughout his body and Castiel was forced awake from a white hot pain continuing to shoot all over his body until he screamed in protest. His eyes flew open and there had been the two nameless men, standing around him with their cattle prod forcing him to stand._

"_STAND!" A disembody voice sounded, making the silent room erupt into loud sorrowful whimpers of other angels. Castiel then realized that he wasn't alone, he was among his kin and he could feel the tense emotions radiating from them. Whatever was going wasn't good. As he stood he gazed down the line at the other kneeling angels as stood up slowly gazing about themselves. They all looked scared and disorganized, much like what Castiel was currently feeling himself. A bright light then suddenly illuminated the prison cell blinding Castiel making him squint as his eyes began to adjust. _

_Then Castiel heard 'them'. He heard the 'collectors'. These collectors were admiring the merchandise that was standing before them. Castiel heard them talked amongst themselves chatting and comparing the traits they were looking for among the group angels. Castiel tried to ignore their voices. He had no interest in the people who talking at him. He watched them behind the glass partition since most of the collectors had remained their behind the glass as if they were frightened by the angels, but then the only entrance and exit to the room swung open and a man along with young girl with brunette hair stepped inside. _

_The man was tall and held his head up confidently as he walked down the line of angels stopping here and there to talk with the young women who followed behind him like a lost puppy. Castiel casted his gaze to the ground as the couple inched their way down the line and closer to him. Finally the man's nicely polished shoes entered into his line of sight along with a pair of stylish three inch tall leather boots._

"_I like this one." The woman's sounded gleeful as Castiel just cringed at his feet._

"_I like this one too. I can tell he has a lot of spirit. Not to mention his wings are beautiful. They will come at a good price." The man's voice was bright and playful as if he was child at the toy store picking out a brand new toy to take home and play with. "Tell the auctioneer I want this one Meg." _

_The leather boots vanished from Castiel line of site. Then a boney hand gripped his chin and forced his head up so the man could analyze all of Castiel's facial features. Castiel's eyes widened in alarm as he noticed that the man's irises were pure white, showing no pupils. Castiel suddenly struggled against the man's grip in alarm, but the man's gripped just tightened and a sneer grew across his lips. He was having a wonderful time tormenting Castiel and loved just how terrified the angel was of him._

"_I think you'll defiantly become my new favorite. Oh and how disappointed Uriel will be when you come home with me." The man said in a sing-song voice that made Castiel skin crawl "What's your name?" The man cooed as Castiel bit back the rage that was beginning to well up inside of him. _

"_Like I would tell the likes of you." Castiel retorted darkly to the man, who just cocked his head to the side in an innocent fashion. _

"_You do have a lot of spirit. It's just going to be wonderful breaking it. I can just see us playing all kinds of fun games now." The man's voice dropped to whisper the longer he spoke. Castiel felt the air catch in his throat as he felt the man's cold hand trace down his jaw line. Castiel shivered and the man's sneer widened. _

_The voice that belong to the woman named Meg sounded again as the thud of her boot's footfalls drew nearer to them. "Good news he says that the angel is all yours, but he wants to double price then." Her voice sounded irritated and annoyed. _

_The man's hand dropped from Castiel chin as he turned to stare at his partner. "Well that's annoying. He must have known I would pay anything." After he had finished speaking, he then casted an evil smirk in Castiel direction. "Write him a check and get him ready for transport." The man said with a dismissing wave of his hand as he nodded curtly to Castiel and waltzed out of the prison room without even casting a glance at the other angels. _

_The two nameless men from early were standing beside him once again as they forced him to his knees once more. They gave him condescending smile as if they thought they were better than he was. They jab him with the rod once more for good measure and he yelled out in agony. They yanked him to his feet and dragged him out of the prison. He had never felt this hopeless ever. He looked back at the other angels and only saw looks of terror spread across their faces. They were scared for him. _

_The men shoved him in the back of a black pickup truck that had a tall canopy covering the bed. He snarled at them and they threatened him with the rod once more._

"_Damn Bastard. I can't say I am sorry to see this one go." One of the men says as he shut the tailgate and the canopies door with a loud resounding bang. _

_Castiel was finally alone. He had never been so relieved to have solitude ever, and slowly he went to work. It took a lot of tried and a lot of banging into the bed of the truck to finally get the red tracking light on the collar to stop blinking but once it did, the collar immediately slackened and Castiel yanked it off not even caring if it felt a mark. _

_He now had limited use of his angelic powers and he used them to pop the anklet off with ease. Finally after all that he had used most of the energy he had left to slam himself into the tailgate and canopy door. It popped open after his second full force collision with it and he landed upon the pavement skidding slightly from the momentum of the truck. _

_He groaned in pain, but he could have careless. He had back his freedom and that was enough. And only then did he realize that he was out of the city so desperately needed to be in. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Present **_

Friendship: _n_, **1: **a state of being friends **2: **the quality or state of being friendly: FRIENDILNESS

Castiel shifted in his bed, trying to get comfortable, after being nearly jerking himself from his sleep. Though now after finally slowing down his racing heart he was finding it very difficult to fall back asleep, when one has two rather large oppressive wings jutting out your back. He sighed and sat up. He hated having those vivid nightmares. That man haunted him when he was awake and now he was even doing it in Castiel's sleep. He pushed his hands through his hair as he reached for the lamp that rested on the bedside table. It was just past three thirty in the morning and Castiel was nearly one hundred percent positive that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep that night.

He stood up slowly his wings feathers ruffling slightly as they stretched themselves out. Castiel thought for a brief moment about cloaking them, but decided that at three thirty in the morning he was warranted a bit more freedom then other times of the day so he felt his room without hiding his elegant wings.

The Winchester mansion was extensive. It was well over seventy five acres, but the mansion only covered about one fourth of the Winchester entire acreage. While one half was wooded area that consisted of a rather large dense forest that Dean and Sam used to train in during the times they weren't on hunting trips. That was where the small make shift cabin that Castiel had stayed in for couple of days. Castiel was positive that he could have never found the cabin again even if his life depended on it. It was that well hidden among the maze of trees and undergrowth.

On the last fourth of the estate was the holding facility. It was where the Winchester kept the monster's they had captured before they sent them off to auction. When Castiel first arrived on the main part of the estate he had been curious about the rather large cement block of building, and when Dean told him what that building contained all Castiel felt was his first wave of intense guilt. At that very moment he had wanted to be sick, but right now he pushed the building out of his mind. He had more important things to worry about.

Castiel was still concerned about the man with the white irises. And he couldn't seem to shake his fear no matter how many days went by.

"Hello?" A gruff voice sounded making him jump, then panic. He struggled quickly to conceal his wings, but since he had been so flustered his concentration was lacking so he just took a step back.

"Dean?" He answered back with a question hoping the voice would confirm his assumption.

"Cass? What are you doing up? I heard rustling and thought you were someone who wanted to break in." Dean said in an exasperated tone as he took a step forward towards Castiel who promptly took a step back. "Cass, what's wrong?" Dean asked slowly when he noticed Castiel evasiveness.

"I…umm haven't hidden my wings." Castiel muttered knowing his answer would make Dean give him a long scolding lecture about being careful and not wanting to get caught.

"Oh, that's okay. No one is here, but you, me, and Sam." Dean said with a shrug which took Castiel by surprise.

"You aren't going to lecture me about being careful?" Castiel asked in a surprised tone.

"Well only if you want me too. It's like three in the morning; I am not all that worried about you blowing our secret. I do want you to be careful and all, but I also understand that there has to be a little wiggle room." Dean said in an understanding nature.

Castiel just stared at him for a long moment, until he realized Dean was becoming uncomfortable so he looked away at the floor.

"What are you doing up anyways?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"I had trouble sleeping." Castiel muttered as he became the one that felt uncomfortable.

"Why?" Dean asked making Castiel raise his head up once more and stare deeply at Dean.

Dean had never, not once asked him about his troubles. Castiel stammered for a moment trying to find the words that would explain everything so easily, but couldn't find any of them so he just scratched the back of his neck in a nervous state.

"It was a nightmare, about a man I once met." Castiel muttered looking away from Dean who just seemed to have a sad expression on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked slowly

"No!" Castiel snapped defensively. Dean flinched at Castiel harsh response, but nodded his head up and down as if he understood.

"Oh, okay." Dean muttered sounding slightly hurt. "You should probably get back to bed." Dean muttered turning away from Castiel

"Dean!" Castiel said abruptly making Dean turn abruptly to Castiel as if he was expecting something profound. "Why didn't you turn me in?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but no words left his lips. He brushed his tongue against his lower lip as he thought about his answer.

"I don't know? It just seemed like it was something I needed to do…. I guess." He said finally as he turned on his heel and felt Castiel standing in the middle of the hall. Castiel watched as Dean disappeared into the darkness. He wanted to yell at Dean. He wanted to demand that Dean tell him the answers, but he just stood there watching the place where Dean had stood long after Dean had vanished from his field of vision. He just wanted to know the answers he thought Dean obviously knew.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Castiel said under his breath to the empty hallway as he turned and walked back to his room.

He had really thought that he and Dean were moving forward, but here Dean just seemed to take two steps back. Was Dean hiding something? Or was what Dean said really true, did he really not know why?

"Does Dean do everything his father asks?" Castiel asked Sam as they sat across from each other, the chess board back between them.

Sam looked up from the board for a moment then nodded curtly, then looked back down. "Yes pretty much. For some reason he believes he needs too. That's probably the only reason he agreed to marry Lisa." Sam muttered as he moved a chess piece then beckoned to Castiel to make his move.

Castiel looked down at the board for a brief second then made his move. "Checkmate. So your father pressured him into getting engaged to Lisa?" Castiel said as he looked up at Sam who was still staring down at the board in disbelief.

"Yeah I guess. I mean as far as I know Dean and Lisa actually like each other so that's a plus, but yeah Dad did pressure him into it." Sam muttered as he shook his head still perplexed at what the outcome of the chess board showed. "I think I am done playing chess with you for a while Cass." Sam sighed as he stretched and stood up. "We should go out; since Dean barely lets you leave the house." Sam said suddenly making Castiel eyes widened in fear.

Dean had been very specific as to not to go out especially without him, but he didn't want to look suspicious in front of Sam either.

"I don't think so Sam." Castiel said slowly as he watched Sam's face fall in disappointment. Sam was doing exactly what Dean said he would. And damn the puppy eyes were working. Oh was it working. "Okay fine, but we have to get back before Dean gets home from his date with Lisa." Castiel replied sternly as Sam gave him a broad smile and a nod of his head in agreement to Castiel demands.

* * *

Sam smile widened as he yanked Castiel into an overly clad nightclub called _Sirens_. The name was literal due to the fact the club owner was a collector, one who held special interests in the monsters referred to as sirens.

Castiel glanced away from the male and female Sirens that were swinging their hips in rhythm to the techno music that was reverberating from the DJ at the center of the dance floor. Castiel felt instantly claustrophobic as he and Sam squeezed in through all the other night clubbers that were dancing, drinking, and socializing with one another.

Sam was grinning from ear to ear as he stepped into the crowd leaving Castiel to fend for himself. Castiel immediately felt over whelmed as a nearly a dozen girls start grinding against him. He was slightly panicked as he frantically pulled away from them and hurried over to the bar. He was breathing heavily when he finally sat himself down on one of the bar stools.

The bartender was in front of him in a flash with a bright white smile spread across his face.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked sweetly as he pulled up a glass and placed it on the bar. Castiel stared at it for a long moment then shook his head.

"Nothing thanks. I'm not much of a drinker. I was here with a friend of mine, but I seem to have lost him." Castiel said the last part with a chuckle. How do you actually lose a freaking giant anyways?

The bartender cocked his head to side in confusion, and then shrugged as he walked down the bar to another customer that was ready to order. Castiel slouched down farther down on his bar stool. He observed the fellow night clubbers with reserve. He was fascinated by the girls who clung to the guys and the guys, who clung to the Sirens.

After awhile Castiel spotted Sam dancing next to a girl with blond ringlets. Castiel was surprised to see a collar around the young female's neck. Castiel could tell that she wasn't a Siren due to the fact that Sam seemed to be the only one of a few males interested in her at that given moment, while the other Sirens had throngs of men clinging to them all the time.

Castiel waved over in Sam's direction and Sam saw him and waved back. Castiel's eyes then locked with the girl's, and for one brief second her eyes widened as she realized exactly what Castiel was. All at once he felt panic well up within him. She then suddenly gave him a small smiled and his angst and worry eased right out of him as he smiled back at her. After the song had finished both Sam and the girl made their way over to the bar to where Castiel was sitting.

Sam was all smiles as he approached Castiel, his fingers laced with the girls. Instead of sitting beside Castiel he leaned on the bar and waved at the bartender while the girl took a seat on the empty bar stool next to Castiel. She looked at Castiel up and down, then looked over at the DJ as if to avoid Castiel's sudden and intense gaze.

"Castiel." He said firmly as he stuck out his hand in the normal human response that Dean had showed him for greeting others properly.

"Kara." The girl replied brightly as she took Castiel's hand in her own. Her fingers were slender and her skin was smooth. She had a pretty face and her blond tussled ringlets hung limply around her face. She was out of breath, which meant she had obviously been dancing a lot longer than Sam had.

"Here" Sam's voice sounded making Castiel jump, but Kara's hand was already out accepting the beer Sam had brought her. Castiel blinked in surprise.

"Thanks Sam." She muttered before she took a sip. Sam nodded as though he was suddenly nervous and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a leak." Sam said slowly as he back away cautiously and vanished into the crowd leaving Castiel and Kara behind.

"I noticed you have a collar." Castiel said gesturing to the clunky accessory that clung around Kara's neck.

"And I noticed you don't." She said flatly in between sips.

Castiel went white as he looked away from her, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone. I have no reason to tell anyone anyways. The only question I have is where are your wings, angel?" She asked sternly as she gave at Castiel a dark look.

Castiel bit his lip as he thought of how to explain his angelic magic. He really didn't know how to explain it and he was starting to become nervous.

"That's fascinating. How does angel magic work in cloaking your wings?" Kara said suddenly making Castiel jaw drop suddenly.

"How could you possibly know I use my magic to cloak my wings?" Castiel demanded still in shock.

"The reason I know, is the same reason why I ware this collar. I can read humans minds and a few select species of 'monsters' minds." She said with a shrug as if what she had said was no big deal.

"That's amazing." Castiel murmured as he examined Kara by giving her a long once over.

She had long slender legs and she was wearing a short leather mini skirt and a bright pink tube top. She looked like an average human. How had she ever been caught because Castiel doubted she was hiding a pair of wings? Her smile was pretty and her eyes had a sparkle that Castiel had only previously seen in Dean's.

Castiel was about to say something, but Kara quickly began shaking her head vigorously from side to side as she mouthed out the word 'Sam'. Castiel snapped his mouth shut as Sam returned to Kara's side. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, but Sam's return expression only showed pain. Castiel watched her smile fade as she looked away from Sam and to the floor.

Castiel's suddenly felt that his previously unstated question had been answered and Kara nodded her head slightly in confirmation. She must have read his mind again.

"KARA!" A voice shrieked as Kara flinched and stood up from the barstool.

"I'm sorry." She muttered in a passive tone as a huge thug of a man materialized next to her pushing Sam back and off to the side slightly.

"Bitch, I told you to stay close. I need you to monitor the guests. That's why I bought you." The man snapped loudly making Kara cringe.

The man was tall, but not nearly as tall as Sam. He wore tight jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket hanging over it. He reached out and gripped her forearm and Kara winced. Castiel noticed a tattoo of a half moon on the back of his hand as he began to drag Kara back into the depths of the night club.

Castiel wanted to confront the man, but thought it would me much too risky for someone in his situation. He then thought of pushing Sam into saying something, but all he did was observe, while Sam remained silent and passive as he watched Kara vanish into the hoards of people that were at the nightclub. After they had both completely disappeared from sight Castiel saw Sam looked away out of shame and disgust. Castiel had never seen Sam be so hard on himself. Just what had he done?

"Let's head back home." Sam said suddenly as Castiel just nodded. Castiel knew he should have probably said something comforting to Sam, but he thought his words would be useless when Sam felt so low of himself and having no knowledge of the situation anyways would dredge up memories Sam obviously wanted to keep to himself.

* * *

"SAM! What the hell were you thinking taking Castiel to a club?" Dean yelled as both Sam and Castiel hung their heads in shame.

It had been an unfortunate turn of events that when Sam and Castiel returned home, to find Dean was already there. Dean's date with Lisa had obviously ended earlier than planned by Sam so finding him at home had come as quite a shock. It came as even more of a shock as he ranted about how he had searched every room in the mansion looking for them.

"Dean. It's fine. Castiel is fine, why are you so concerned anyways?" Sam demanded, tired of being scolded by his brother.

"I….I….I don't have to explain myself to you." Dean stammered, as both Castiel and Sam's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Just go to bed. You guys smell like stale beer and sex." Dean muttered as he turned and left Sam and Castiel behind.

Castiel turned to look at Sam who seemed to be just as confused as he was. Guess there would be no answers that night. Castiel reached down and pulled up the sleeve to his shirt and sniffed it. He didn't smell like sex, but he would have to agree with Dean about the stale beer.


	3. Word Three

_**A Couple Months Ago**_

_Dean gazed down at the angel that kneeled before him. Dean felt the immense amount of much power he had over this pathetic creature. He held its life in his hands and he wanted the 'monster' to know. He looked over at the angel and first took in his handsome wings that were a shinning pearl gray that matched his sterling silver eyes, which still held a look of defiance. _

_This was a look Dean knew could be broken by any collector, but only one collector stuck out in Dean's mind. Alastair. Dean had never met the man, but the stories his father had told him about the man made his skin crawl and he dealt with 'monsters' for a living. This angel was probably just Alastair's type, but Dean didn't actually know the man's actually type, but the angels John as captured for him were always beautiful and stunning. Dean for a brief moment then felt a small stab of pity for the angel before he brushed it away like it was a nuisance to feel anything for the 'monster'. He wouldn't wish Alastair on any monster._

_Dean continued to stare down at the angel his gun never wavering in his steady hand as the angel just stared up at him with a lifeless expression. He seemed to have a strange peace about him despite his current the current situation he was in. Dean had never seen an angel stare at him in so intensely before Most of the angels he captured were passive and normally avoided eye contact with him at all cost. It was like it was sizing Dean up. It seemed like he knew a secret about Dean. A secret that not even Dean himself knew. _

_Dean broke the gaze when he began to feel uncomfortable staring into the silver irises so he turn to look over at his father who was standing to the side and behind him with a wide smile spread across his face, showing just how proud of Dean he was. _

"_Kill him Dean!" John's voice suddenly boomed making Dean jerked slightly catching his father's gaze with his own. Dean suddenly felt confused as he blinked at his father to try and find even the smallest shred of clarity behind what his father had demanded him to do. _

"_Why?" Dean asked slowly, as he looked back over at the angel, whose expression still remained unchanged and mostly blank. Even after John's statement. His father had always told him to take the 'monster' alive if one could because you had to make hunting worth your while. Dean had always assumed that that just meant make as much money off the creature as you could. Now that lesson seemed rather contradictory._

"_It'll be worth your while Dean." His father chimed in as he noticed Dean's uncertainty. John then raised his hand and placed it on Dean's shoulder gripping it tightly in a reassuring gesture. Dean was still feeling skeptical about the whole situation. _

"_I don't see how?" Dean muttered as he went over all the possible outcomes that the situation could have "We should just sell him directly to Alastair." He added the last part rather suddenly. _

_John let out an annoyed huff before he spoke "Don't worry about the money Dean. I'm rounding up a nice angel just for Alastair." John finished by giving Dean a confident smile "And if everything goes right nothing will change." _

_Dean stared back at his father with a confused expression, since he hadn't understood anything of what his father was referring too. That annoyed Dean. He didn't like being kept in the dark despite that was all his father had ever done to him. _

_The angel with the pearl gray wings, on the other hand seemed to know exactly what John was referring to because he shot to his feet and looked past Dean while shooting a dark glare at John Winchester. Dean stumbled back in surprise. No angel had ever been able to stand after getting shot with one of his bullets that had Enochian sigils carved into them that meant paralysis. _

"_You do realize you can't stop destiny." The angel spat abruptly, which had only made Dean feel more confused about what they were referring too. _

_John suddenly bristled in anger at the angel's statement. He shoved Dean hard into the ground and Dean heard the reverberating echo of gun shots as he counted the number of rounds his father empty into the angel's chest. Three. _

_Dean looked up and saw the angel's pearl gray wings quiver as he fell back down to his knees. Dean was horrified as he scrambled back to his feet and rushed over to the angel to grab him before he had completely fallen to the ground. It had been instinctive. He only thought it was strange he had done what he did long after it had already happened. _

_Dean watched the silver eyes begin to cloud over as the angel neared death, but before all the life from the angel was gone he reached up and grabbed a fistful of Dean's shirt splattering his blood upon it while pulling Dean closer so he could whisper one last thing into Deans ear._

"_You have to protect the angel whose wings sparkle silver in the in morning sunlight. You must protect him. You are the only one who can, Dean Winchester." The angel rasped out barely audible before his tense body finally went limp with death in Dean's arms. _

_Dean gapped at the fallen angel for a moment as question began to flood his mind, but before he could get them off the tip of his tongue. He realized it wouldn't have made a difference anyways because the angel dead. He let only one of his many question escape his lips as he stared down at the angel's corpse. _

"_Protect who?" Dean muttered as he gently rested the angel's limp body upon the ground. _

_Dean looked up from the angel and over at his father whose face held a dark expression etched deep within his brow and for the first time in a long time Dean felt truly afraid of his father. _

"_Come on Dean." His father barked suddenly making Dean scrambled to get to his feet. He avoided eye contact with the man as he hustled over towards him. "You head home…And check on Sam." John ordered as Dean just nodded his head up and down as he turned away and began to trudge back towards the impala. _

_Dean heard a number of cuss words leave John Winchesters lips just before his father started his own truck and driving off leaving Dean behind. Dean looked at the cloud of dust that swirled around in the wake of his father. At that moment Dean knew his father would be scarce for awhile, and that surprisingly suited Dean just fine. He had no desire to see his father after he had watched him murdered that angel in cold blood. Hunting was Dean's profession, but he wasn't a cold blooded killer. He had higher standards for himself then that. _

_Dean was a hunter, but he never shot anything unless they had done something to deserve it first. He had only ever killed in self defense and he wanted to keep it that way. He finally reached the impala and yanked its door open, but before he climbed inside he looked back at the angel's body. He contemplated on leaving it where it lye, but decided against it as he popped the trunk open and pulled out a shovel. _

_It took him a couple of hours to dig the grave and all the while his mind slowly went over the last words the angel had spoken to him. "How do I even know what angel I am supposedly suppose to be protect? Who am I even supposedly protecting this angel from? Why would I even protect an angel in the first place? I hunt them. I do not become buddies with them." Dean thought as he finally the lowered the body into the grave. _

"_Rest in peace angel." He sighed as he pushed the last remaining pile of dirt into the grave. He bowed his head, but he didn't know why. It just seemed like the respectable thing to do. He then turned and headed back to the impala, not looking back once because for some reason it just hurt too much. _

_**

* * *

**__**The Present**_

Peace: _n_, **1:** a state of tranquility or quiet **a: **freedom from civil disturbance **b: **a state of security or order within a community provided for by law of custom **2: **Freedom from disquieting or oppressive thoughts or emotions

Dean had now started to avoid both Sam and Castiel after they wouldn't drop the subject of what had happened on Dean's date. Dean had come home early to find both of them missing, which sparked a large amount of panic that was being too well up inside of him. He only felt his panic subside after he had caught them trying to sneak back into the mansion from an unknown nightclub.

At first Dean was relieved that both of them were okay, but then he suddenly felt upset that Sam had taken Castiel out without him knowing or maybe even without inviting him. For some reason Dean felt responsible for the angel but sure he wasn't about to admit that to Sam and especially not the supposed angel himself.

But now Sam was constantly pressuring Dean to tell him what had happened on the date, which had somehow enabled Dean to come home early and catch them in the act. Dean felt like he was nearing the end of his rope with his brother constantly harassing him about this. Dean could tell that Sam was just being a nosy bastard about the whole thing, while Castiel was just genuinely concerned about Dean.

Dean's fingers slowly traced across the barrel of the pearl handle pistol as he finished cleaning it. He currently felt confused about everything, but he felt the most confused about the angel he was harboring. He didn't even know for sure if the angel he had found was even technically the right angel. He had just taken a chance and had never even bothered to confirm it, and now he gotten too attached to Castiel to care. He was starting to feel things that he never thought he could feel. In fact he had come to the conclusion a long time ago that he was actually incapable. Of course he felt attraction to just like everyone else, but there never seemed to be anything more. That was until he had met and gotten to know Castiel.

At first it was nothing more than just a festering reaction to his presence, but then the less he saw Castiel the more he wanted to see him. To be near him. To just be close to him. To just understand. This was all so conflicting to Dean, and he just was becoming more and more baffled by this.

He placed the gun down gently on his bed as he heard Sam enter by the stopping of his large oppressive feet outside Dean's door, which was then followed by him rapping his fist upon Dean's door. It was open so Dean looked up from the pistol and over at Sam. Dean knew already this was a conversation he didn't really want to have.

"Dean." Sam's voice made him cringe even though he had already known this conversation was bound to come up yet again. He locked eyes with Sam and noticed his confused expression. "Why were you home so early the other day? What happened on your date with Lisa? You don't normally come back home until late the next morning." Sam said in a perplexed tone as he pressed Dean for the answers.

"We broke up." Dean muttered into his palm as he watched Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"What?Why?" Sam asked sternly.

"Because I did something stupid of course. I always end up screwing things up." Dean snapped as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away from Sam.

"What stupid thing could Lisa obviously not forgive? I mean she would pretty much follow you to the end of Earth if she could that's how dedicated she is to you." Sam said as continued to press Dean for answers, which just aggravated Dean more and more. Dean's anger was now starting to bubble over little by little the more Sam spoke.

"I said someone else's name in the middle of our foreplay." Dean said through gritted teeth. Admitting this was excruciatingly hard to Dean and he was about to snap as he felt his body begin to shake as he struggled to keep his anger in check.

Sam raised his hands in a skeptical fashion as if he didn't believe it. Dean had been with a lot of girls, but he had never screwed up any of their names up at important times like that….Ever.

"Dean, who could you possibly want to be with more than Lisa?" Sam stammered still in shock from what Dean had just admitted to.

"Look Sam, I know I screwed up but I don't need your help to fix it. In all truth I believe this is probably for the better. Now just leave me the hell alone!" Dean yelled now his frustration, anger, and rage finally getting the better of him as he stood up, pushed past Sam, and stormed out of his room.

He felt overwhelmed. He didn't know what to do, or how to handle things. He just knew that all that what was going on revolved around that angel. Everything had to do with Castiel, but all Dean wanted was just to get back in control. The only problem was that he didn't know where to even start.

Suddenly tears were welling up in his eyes and blurring his vision. He didn't even see Castiel until he collided with him. Dean tensed immediately as he noticed Castiel's honing in on Dean's distress.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel's said in concern as he gazed at Dean with his piercing sapphire eyes.

"Everything is wrong Cass….Everything! Ever since you showed up." Dean screeched as he shoved past Castiel and stormed down the hall turning into the study a resonating slam of the door behind him signaling he was done with dealing with people at the moment.

Dean felt the warm tears crawl down his cheeks as he remembered the look Castiel had and how he had turned watched him leave nearly running down the other direction of the hall. Castiel had looked so hurt because of what he had said and that was all because of Dean. He was already feeling horrible, and now he was just feeling worse. He sighed and slumped down into one of the leather chairs in the study, and he thought. He thought for a long time.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Dean pleaded, his was voice shaking as he finished his search of the mansion twice.

"I don't know where else to look Dean." Sam sighed as he slumped down on one of the leather chairs, while Dean continued to pace back and forth the study that both he and Sam were congregating in.

Both brothers were now at a loss of where to look. They had searched the mansion high and low after Dean had come to realized that Castiel had somehow and disappeared. Sam was plenty worried about Castiel, but it was like nothing compared to Dean's frantic mother hen worrying. Dean was pacing a hole into the floor and Sam was actually beginning to transition the worry he had for Castiel to his panicking brother. He had never seen Dean so worried about anyone.

"Dean, calm down. I'm sure Castiel is fine." Sam sighed as he tried to calm his brother, even if it was just ever so slightly.

"No Sam! You don't know that!" Dean demanded not once halting his pacing.

"Relax Dean. Where else could Cass go? He can't just fly away." Sam watched Dean flinched but kept on speaking "Plus he doesn't know anyone else. Anyways when was the last time you saw him Dean, maybe you can back track a little." Sam finished slowly as he gazed at Dean cautiously. After Sam's statement Dean bit his lip and suddenly halted his pace while staring blankly at Sam for a very long moment.

"The last time I saw him….The last time I saw him…. The last time I saw Castiel." Dean paused as his eyes grew wide in fear "I yelled at him." Dean paused again "I told him everything was his fault." Dean's voice was small as he remember lashing out harshly at Castiel who had only shown him concerned.

"Why would you tell him something like that? Castiel has nothing to do with Lisa." Sam muttered as he threw up his hand in defeat as he gave Dean a defeated look.

Dean just nodded his head up and down slowly in agreement. The only problem was that Dean could actually only truly half agree with statement, but he wasn't about to disclose that to Sam. He wasn't about to admit to his little brother that the name he had uttered had been Castiel's. No, that was a secret that would hopefully follow him to his grave especially if he had something to say about it.

"I know that Sam. It just felt so much easier pinning the blame on him instead of on myself at the time." Dean sighed as he returned Sam's defeated look with his own "I just feel like it's my job to protect him, that's all." Dean muttered in a low voice as he turned and exited the study leaving Sam behind in his confusion.

Dean walked down the hall of the mansion. His walk then quickened into a run as he raced out of the mansion heading in the only other place he thought Castiel might go, since Dean was more than positive that he would avoid the only other building on the estate. So he ran into the forest that and he continued his fast pace even after he was long out of breath. He continued to push through his chest pain only stopping once when he reached an oval shaped clearing.

This clearing was normally filled with wildflowers of various colors, but since it was the middle of winter the only thing that was growing was the tall grass. Dean recognized it the place he would always come to hide when he wanted to be away from his father and when he just wanted to be alone. Now though Dean wasn't looking for solitude as he gazed around the clearing his eyes only stopping once as he saw a pair of jet black wings protruding from the tall grass a few yards away. He had never felt so relieved to see an angel in his entire life.

Dean crept closer watching the wings intently as they slowly connected in between Castiel's shoulder blades. The wings were stretched out and flexing up and down. Dean was also mesmerized by them. They stunning and for some reason, Dean felt stupid for never having noticed them before. Dean moved closer hoping to not startle Castiel, who laying up his chest his elbows on the ground his head resting in his hands.

If Castiel had felt Dean's presence in the clearing he ignored it and ignored Dean. Dean felt an odd stab of hurt in being ignored by Castiel, even though he deserved it. Castiel continued to disregard Dean as he just examined a long blade of grass that was in front of him.

"Cass?" Dean said in a low voice hoping not to startle the angel.

Castiel didn't move or even acknowledge Dean's presence now either. Dean swallowed and turned to leave the clearing assuming that Castiel wanted to be alone, but stopped when Castiel began to speak.

"You want to know something Dean…" Castiel paused and his wing twitched slightly as if discourage by what he was about to say. "You're right. Everything is my fault." Castiel shook his head in disappointment.

"No Cass, everything is not your fault. I was just angry and frustrated and I took it all out on you…I'm sorry." Dean said as he sat down next to the angel and looked him strait in the eye.

Castiel returned Dean's gaze, but the expression upon his lips showed disgust and self loathing. Dean knew that look all too well, he had seen that very expression upon his own face more than once. It made Dean shiver and he look away for a long moment his attention suddenly drawn to the birds flying and squawking over their heads.

"Dean." Castiel was going to speak again, but his voice faded away once Dean was back to gazing at his eyes. "It was my fault my brother left. That's why I feel the obligation to find him." Castiel spoke unexpectedly and Dean blinked in surprise. He had never heard Castiel mention his past. Dean had only gotten the impression that his life hadn't been easy. He must of have been on the run most of his life, and some memory in which plagued him with nightmares. Dean of course was curious, but hadn't pressed the matter and he wasn't about to now. Not when Castiel might still be upset with him.

That must have been the first time he had talked about his family in months because his voice had seemed distant like he was distracted by the thoughts of his family. Dean could tell Castiel felt uncomfortable talking about it, but if he wanted to talk about Dean would listen. Dean could feel the limits of what Castiel found comfortable discussing so he just smiled at the angel to show him reassurance. Dean had grown rather fond of the angel, but he knew what his boundaries were. Mentioning his mounding attraction just seemed overwhelming and out of place in the current moment so he disregarded the twisting knot in his stomach. The only problem was that things were always changing around Castiel and Dean's growing protectiveness wasn't really helping Dean find the clarity he wanted.

"I don't believe that Cass." Dean abruptly, making Castiel gape in surprise.

"You don't even know the story." Castiel demanded as he sat up so Dean they were both eye level with each other.

"I don't need to know the story to know that it wasn't your fault." Dean said sternly looking at Castiel intensely.

"Then why does it feel that way?" Castiel muttered looking away from Dean and towards the ground.

"I don't know, but I do understand. I have felt the same way after my mother died. It wrecked my father and made him even more twisted then he already was, and ever since that day I have blamed myself for doing nothing. Of course, I know deep down that it wasn't my fault but sometimes it really feels like it was." Dean said slowly and distantly as Castiel just nodded his head up and down.

This had been the first time the hunter and the angel had sat down and had a true heart to heart conversation, where they both realized that they were more alike than different.

"Did you ever get over it?" Castiel muttered.

"No but the pain does fade and sometimes you don't even notice it's there, especially when you have good company." Dean sighed with a slight smile crossing his lips as he tipped his head back and stared up at the sky. "What's it like to fly?" Dean said suddenly looking back over at Castiel who was smiling for the first in a long while. Dean felt his heart skip several beats.

"Let me show you." Castiel said as he stood up and extended his hand to Dean. Dean gave Castiel a nervous look, but he reached out and took Castiel's hand without a second thought.


	4. Word Four

_**A Couple of Months Ago**_

_Dean sat on the bench that resided on the out skirts of town. It had been a week since he buried that angel his father had killed, and his mind was still reeling about it. He just didn't know what to make of what the angel with the pearl gray wings had said, on top of what he had seen his father did. He had never seen his father that angry before. Just what was he covering up and of course just who was the angel the pearl gray winged mentioned. _

"_Protect him? Protect who? How am I suppose to know? Plus why would I help him anyways?" Dean thought as he looked out at the pedestrians that where going on throughout their day. It was just another day to them, going through the daily grind as if nothing was different because for them nothing was. _

_But for Dean everything was different. In a matter of moments all his ideals that he had lived by were now being tested as he now was forced to think of things he had never bothered to ever give thought to before. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued to think about the so called angel he was supposedly suppose to protect. He didn't even know the angel's name, how could he help? Questions just kept filling up Dean's head. The questions he didn't even know how to get answers too. _

_He continued to sit on the bench and contemplate until he couldn't stand it anymore, so finally he stood up from his perch and headed down the street to his favorite diner, since he was now feeling suddenly hungry._

_Dean strolled down the street kicking at the lose stones that were scattered along the edge of the side walk. One of the stones he kicked skipped into the street and was then run over by a passing car. Suddenly a loud crash from the alley across the street caught his attention. His first thought was that it was just an alley cat who had jumped to a trash can lid and missed, but for some reason he couldn't put his finger on he slowly crept over towards the alley and peaked around the corner anyways. _

_He stood there shocked for a moment at what he saw in the alley. A stunningly handsome angel with midnight black wings slid down the brick wall since anyone could see that he was obviously in a great amount of pain._

_Dean quickly thought about what he should do. What his father had taught him to do was ambush, but that thought of doing that for some reason only made Dean's stomach turn in displeasure. When had he suddenly stared questioning being like his father? He had always struggled to be exactly like him, what had possibly changed?_

_The options he had were limited, but all of them would be effective in taking down the injured angel. Wait, when did he start going over options? He was normally a shoot first ask question later, what had gotten into him. Swiftly his mind processed all other possible options once more and realized that none of them were ideal, but one stuck out as most effective. So he quickly and efficiently formed his plan. _

_Finally after his few long moments of deliberation were through Dean reached for his pistol as he crept silently and deeper into the alley. He didn't seem to startle the angel when he first made his entrance, but he could tell that the angel was a little more than preoccupied at the current moment. Dean then watched the angel suddenly became tense, he had come to realize he was no longer alone in the alley._

_Dean informed the angel of his presence holding the gun to the back of his neck, but pulled back slightly as the angel's twisted his body around to face the hunter and their eyes locked. The angel had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen and if he hadn't been so caught off guard by them the situation, it probably would have went completely different._

_Suddenly Dean found himself doing something he never thought he would do. He was helping the angel. He truly didn't know what processed him to do so, and for reason he could hear the voice of the pearl gray winged angel in the back of his mind as he extended his hand out for the angel. Castiel, the angel's name which Dean had quickly learned after that gripped it rather reluctantly. After this point something changed in Dean, but no one seemed to notice. Not even Dean himself. _

_Dean found himself then harboring the angel in the makeshift cabin that resided deep within the woods of his estate for a couple of days until the angel had fully healed like he was a fugitive because in all honesty he was. After the angel was finally healed Dean suggested that he move with him, up to the main part of the mansion under the false pretentions that he was one of Dean's friends that was currently down on his luck. But Dean worked very hard to never treat the angel like his friend. He didn't want to become attached to him. He didn't want to become dependent on him. He wouldn't be able to recover if he did, but Dean didn't know or understand why he believed that. So Dean treated him with as little respect as possible because it was the only way. He could see that the more he spoke and understood Castiel the more he felt confused. He could only guess what was happening to him and he couldn't say he was a fan, since all this did was make everything so much more complicated and things were already very complicated as it were. _

_Dean had noticed that right away Sam had become very fond of Castiel with finding his company pleasurable as he began to teach Castiel to play chess. At first Dean thought about telling Sam about Castiel's secret. Then decided against it, after a rather long and involved hunt where Sam ruthlessly stopped at nothing from getting the demon Azazel, who he had been tracking for months. The hunt had ended with Sam nearly killing the demon, which would have made all of Dean's and Sam's effort wasted. Dean loved Sam, but he wasn't sure how he would react if he discovered Castiel condition. Especially with Sam becoming more and more like their father._

_Quickly Dean realized that the best way to protect Castiel was to keep his secret just among the two of them. Sure someday he would tell Sam the truth if Castiel agreed, since Dean knew it was not his secret to tell. Castiel had agreed that it was better to leave Sam out of the loop for a little while longer, but then again he always seemed to agree with Dean, even if he did have a sarcastic comment to follow after it. Dean almost immediately noticed this and he felt scared, but he kept his feelings to himself. It was better this way, especially if he wanted to stay detached from the angel. His angel. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Present**_

Affection: _n_, **1:** a moderate feeling or emotion **2:** tender Attachment: FONDNESS **3: **the feeling aspect (as in pleasure or displeasure) of consciousness

Dean was breathing much easier now that his feet were planted firmly back on solid ground. He couldn't be happier about it. He had learned rather quickly that he wasn't much of a flier, and that flight was defiantly made for angels. Dean felt positive that he could never be an angel. The only thing he did like about the actual flying was being close to Castiel. Castiel hadn't taken Dean all that high, not even over the canopy of the trees that resided on the Winchester estate, but that was mostly because of Dean's panicking breaths that started as soon as Castiel took off. Yet overall the whole experience had been a rush. Dean could honestly say he had never felt so alive then when he was flying. He could still fell the air whipping past him through the feathers on Castiel's wings. He hadn't felt this happy in ages, or ever.

"That was amazing." Dean muttered as his breathing finally became steady and even. He then looked over at Castiel who was had a bright smile spread across his face. Dean's heart skipped a beat. How long had Castiel stirred something within him? Dean couldn't really recall, but he could feel his feelings growing stronger even as he tried to suppress them. Suddenly nervous and self conscious he looked away from Castiel abruptly to hide his reddening cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked suddenly noticing Dean's sudden avoidance of eye contact.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just realized how long we have been gone. Sam must be really freaking out now." Dean said quickly as he made up a reason looking back over at Castiel.

Castiel nodded curtly as if he only sort of believed Dean. Dean's eyes then grew wide as he witnessed Castiel's wings slowly vanished from his sight, followed by Castiel flinching ever so slightly. Did what Dean ask of Castiel, hurt him?

"Does it hurt to hide your wings Cass?" Dean asked slowly as he stared into the nothingness that use to be Castiel's wings.

"Not too much. I can handle it." Castiel said with an indifferent shrug. Dean frowned; he didn't buy what Castiel selling. He never bothered to care before, but now it was different. Wait why was it different? Dean shook his head to clear his mind.

"Maybe we sould tell Sam. Then you wouldn't have to hide them." Dean said suddenly as he looked at Castiel who had his eye brow raised in skepticism.

"Dean, I am not sure that's the best idea." Castiel said reluctantly as he gave Dean a small frown.

"Why don't you want to tell Sam?" Dean asked in a concerned tone. He thought Castiel really liked and trusted Sam.

"I just like having this between us." Castiel muttered as he now avoided eye contact with Dean. Dean nodded, but Castiel didn't seem to notice.

Dean suddenly felt a smile grow across his lips. He too liked just having Castiel's secret between Castiel and himself. He liked having Castiel to himself in general. Wait what, when did that happen? When had any of this happened? Dean tried to think back, but his thoughts were interrupted by Castiel slowly moving closer to him. So he gave up thinking about it with a quick shrug as a smirk grew across his lips.

"Come on lets head back. Oh and by the way you need to come up with a decent excuse as to why we have been gone so long." Dean said brightly as he watched Castiel's lips formed into a scowl.

"Dean's that's not fair." Castiel pouted as Dean continued to grin at him with a cocky smile.

"Yeah well Cass, life's not fair." Dean chuckled as he began to walk across the clearing. He looked back at Castiel who was still standing in the spot they had landed a few moments earlier.

"Did you really like it?" Castiel asked abruptly "Was it what you thought it would be like?"

It took Dean a moment to register that Castiel was referring back to their flying experience? Dean paused and noticed that this upset Castiel. His hesitation had made Castiel obviously jump to conclusions. So finally Dean figured that he would only he would speak nothing but the truth to Castiel about their flight.

He shook his head admitting the truth to Castiel. The flying overall had terrified him, but flying in general had always frightened him. He had hoped that it would be different if he was with someone who had a natural pair of wings, but the whole entire flight hadn't been terrible even if it really was something Dean didn't care to do again any time soon.

"It was really amazing, but flying it's not really my thing. But trust me when I say it was unlike anything I have ever done Cass." Dean finally said summing up exactly how he felt.

"Okay, so flying really isn't your thing. Maybe I could help you overcome your irrational fear." Castiel joked as Dean just rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit to his short comings.

"Come on Cass. Let's go home" Dean finally said in an exasperated tone to hopefully emphasize that they needed to get moving back to the mansion in order to hopefully lessen Sam's worry.

Castiel finally smiled a full smile once again and Dean felt his heart skip a beat, or two. He had never had anyone affect him this way before. It was strange, but in a pleasant way. He returned Castiel smile and they walked out of forest feeling like they had really connected after all this time.

* * *

Sam was overjoyed to see them as they both stumbled into the study looking fairly disheveled with mud caked upon their pant legs, but still both men smiled at him as if they hadn't been missing for hours and hours.

"Dean…Cass, where the hell have you been? Dean after you ran off. What the hell was I suppose to think?" Sam yelled, but all Dean did was continue to smile at him. Then out of the blue Dean reached out and embraced Sam in a quick hug that just left Sam speechless. "Dean…I don't understand."

"Shut up… and neither do I. Not really." Dean muttered into Sam's massive shoulder. Dean felt like he hadn't hugged his brother in ages. Why hadn't he and why did he want to now?

They pulled away from their embrace and both brothers turned to Castiel, who just gave them a small smirk before he turned and headed back to his room. Dean assumed that Castiel's quick departure had to do with him probably being exhausted from hiding his wings and showing Dean how it was like to fly. Castiel was amazing. Were all angels like Castiel or was really one of a kind like Dean had so often assumed.

"Dean? What happened to you when you found Castiel? You seem like a completely different person. In fact you seem happier." Sam muttered in a low voice as though he was worried about setting Dean off.

Dean frowned slightly. He didn't think he felt any different, but he might be. He hadn't really bothered to notice. "I don't feel any different." He said finally with a shrug and a half smile growing back upon his lips.

"Dean, whatever has changed with you. Try not to lose it, okay. This is good for you. Being happy is a good thing" Sam said in a pleasant voice as he turned and left the study and Dean behind. Dean only wished that Sam could take his own advice.

Dean looked around the study. It had somehow morphed into the room that the brothers and Castiel spent most of their time in. On the wall on the side farthest away from the door was a fireplace that was always ablaze and cracking. Dean for a long moment watched the flames dance as he slouched down in one of the leather chairs that rested across from the empty chess board and matching leather chair. He relaxed for the first time in a long time. It felt good.

Dean snuggled even deeper into the chair and felt suddenly tired. His eyelids got heavy and he quickly dozed off into the first peaceful sleep he had had in ages.

A couple of hours later he felt a warm hand brush against his cheek. He had only remembered one person ever touching him so gently and that had been Lisa, but that was over. It had been over even before it began, but that hadn't meant that Dean didn't care because in fact he did. He just cared about another more and this feeling was just growing stronger and stronger, every time he looked at Castiel.

"I'm sorry I love someone else." He muttered incoherently as he shifted in his sleep and continued to dream peacefully.

Castiel brushed his thumb against Dean's cheek gently. "There's no need to apologize, I understand because I love you." Castiel sighed as he gazed down at the sleeping man. Castiel closed his eyes and contemplated for a moment then turned and left the study. He wanted to let Dean sleep.

He knew he had been a fool. He had been a fool to let his feelings cloud over everything, but this was Dean and he had met no one like him before. Without him Castiel knew he would feel lonely. So much for staying detached from the hunter.

"Why now and why this man? What about my destiny? What about my brothers? What am I suppose to do?" Castiel muttered quietly as he pulled his hand away from the hunters face and exited the study. He felt scared, but wasn't that a given when dealing with love?


	5. Word Five

_**Hey Everyone, **_

_**this is a simple authors note. I know i don't leave many, which then makes them important. I am submitting the fifth word now because my week gets really busy with finals and various other plans that may or may not prevent me from uploading word six next week. I do promise though if i can't upload six next week i will upload six and seven at once...just because i am so nice. So my plans might hinder me from uploading, but they will not prevent me from writing. **_

_**Oh and since i am here telling you my rambles i also want to thank all the people who put my story on alert, fave**__**, or both. I also really want to thank those who gives reviews. Reviews are always nice and help...(yes every author says this) buts its true it makes me write more and i figure that both you and i want that soooo... thanks again and happy reading. **_

_**~Kai **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Couple of Months Ago**_

_Sam wandered down the street kicking up the loose gavel that littered the sidewalk. Dean was out on yet another date with Lisa, leaving Sam alone to fend for himself. Sure he could fend for himself, but lately Sam had felt that Dean had started to neglect him. Sam knew it Deans' devotion to Lisa most likely had something to do with their father, but he hadn't pressed the matter in fear that Dean would just become defensive and alienate him more. _

"_Hey I bet you twenty bucks I can tell you what you're thinking." A sweet voice startled him and he looked up from his feet, his eyes locking on a girl with dirty blonde hair that hung limp and strait, while just barely hitting her shoulders. _

"_How could you possibly know what I am thinking?" Sam muttered skeptically as he tried to push past the girl and "why would I pay someone to tell me what I am thinking. I already know what I am thinking." Sam said distastefully over his shoulder hoping this would deter the girl. _

"_You aren't even going to let me prove it to you?" She sighed as if she was disappointed, which made Sam stop in mid step. He paused for a long moment then turned around to face the girl once more._

"_Does it look I care about your pathetic little magic tricks?" Sam spat, since he was really starting to get annoyed by this girl's pestering. _

"_Wow. Okay. First of all it's got nothing to do with magic and since my mother brought me up right I might as well and go introduce myself to you the self loathing masochist who has serious father issues, on top of feeling completely alienated by your brother." She said with a bright smile and cheery tone as Sam just gaped at her, completely dumbfounded. He blinked at her as he struggled to come up with something to say. _

"_How…how did you know that?" Sam finally stammered continuing to just stare at the girl with a dumbfounded expression._

_The girl just rolled her eyes and sighed while extending out her hand for his pay out before she gave him anymore answers. Sam blinked at her, surprised by her hand then reached back down into his back pocket to extract his wallet. He thumbed through the bills until the girl gave him an annoyed huff to hurry him up. Finally he placed the bills in her hand. She gripped it tight then shoved her hand deep within the pocket of her jeans._

"_You know Sam Winchester, away to a women's heart is not always through your wallet." She said with a small chuckle as she turned and left Sam still gawking in her wake. Sam just stared after her, but swore he saw her turn, wink, and mouth the word 'Kara'. Sam could only assume that that must have been her name but since she had vanished so quickly he hadn't gotten a chance to actually confirm it. _

_

* * *

_

_Another week went by and Sam tried to get the mysterious girl out of his head. Never before had a girl captured his attention like this with the exception of course being Jess. He and Jess had come so close, but in the end she couldn't deal with his profession and left. He couldn't blame her. In all truth he hated his job more, but he felt this strange obligation to continue in the footsteps of his father. Not to mention he couldn't just leave Dean, not after Dean had done so much for him._

_Sam had never heard from her since they broke up, which at the time had left Sam heartbroken with Dean who tried his hardest to pick up the pieces. All Sam did at the time was yell and gripe at Dean. But Dean never complained once. Dean always took everything Sam dished out, which later only made Sam realize just how much Dean cared. _

_Sam stopped at the busy corner where a fancy streak restaurant was located. He had only been in there once and that was to make reservations he had never kept. He gazed through the window staring at the restaurant patrons who were happily enjoying their meals as if they had no worries in the world. He envied them, but most of all he felt lonely. His brother was slipping away from him, his father was always MIA, and Jess the only person he had really ever loved dumped him because of his choice of family. Tears began to well up behind his brown eyes as he continued to gaze at the people who were enjoying their meals._

_Sam finally looked away at the ground trying to push the thoughts of Jess away, while brushing the back of his hand against his eyelid to push the tears away. He didn't want to think about her, not after he had spent so much time working on recovering. Finally when he brought his head up he nearly stumbled backwards out of surprise when he the mysterious girl he had met a week ago was standing right in front of him staring at him very intensely. _

"_What?" Sam snapped without really meaning too. He was still fighting to keep his emotions from getting the better of him at the current moment he was with this unknown girl. To his completely surprise she just gave him a soft smile as she suddenly spoke. _

"_I don't know you just seem to be thinking really intently. About Jess? An ex girlfriend or boyfriend I presume?" She sighed as she began rocking back and forth upon the ball of her feet, the smile fading away as she searched his face for confirmation. _

"_How the hell do you know all of this?" Sam exhaled in an exasperated tone finally giving in and caving, which was what he thought this had was what the girl had wanted him to do anyways. _

_She just raised his eyebrows at him in a confused fashion. "I don't think I am following you Sam?" She muttered in a low voice sounding suddenly very uncomfortable. _

"_How do you know what you know?" Sam demanded this time in a harsher tone, which made the girl take a step back out of alarm. She seemed genuinely surprised he seemed angry, which shocked Sam since this girl didn't seem to be able to be surprised by anything. _

"_A little birdie told me? Why can't you just live with the fact that I just know things?" She sighed in an evasive tone as she turned her gaze to look at the happy restaurant goers. "We should go in." She said suddenly as she reached out and grabbed Sam's hand dragging him into the fancy steakhouse. _

_Sam was wearing a blue pinstripe button down shirt that made him stick out like a sore thumb among the other men who were wearing fancy suits with vests and jackets. Yet even despite how much Sam stuck out no one stuck out more than the strange girl, who stood next to him, waiting patiently for the hostess to arrive back at her post. _

_The strange girl had on a grubby t-shirt that had some sort of a faded designed scribbled across, along with a pair of faded jeans that had a giant rip going across her right knee. Yet the girl paid no mind to the whispers and stares that she was receiving. In fact she ignored them completely. _

_Sam of course felt immediately uncomfortable as most if not all the eyes in the restaurant quickly fell upon them, but still the girl kept her eyes glued to the podium waiting for the hostess to appear. She looked suddenly irritated, but Sam couldn't figure out why. _

"_We don't really fit in here? What are people going to think?" Sam hissed in a low whisper to the girl who had braced one of her elbows upon the podium, still waiting for the hostess to return. _

"_I have gotten to the point where I don't care about what people think anymore." She said with a shrug before she added "The hostess is avoiding us, hoping that if she ignores us long enough we will go away. What a bitch."_

"_And what we are just going to wait here until she comes out and seats us. We are really under dressed for this restaurant anyways. Maybe there is a fast food place down the street that will accept us." Sam sighed as he watched the girl's expression darken upon him. _

"_But this was where you wanted to eat. You were just thinking about it." She muttered as she pulled herself out of her lean from the podium. She frowned at him then shook her head "Why are you so worried about this Sam? Why do you care about what people think about you? If you knew what they truly thought would it somehow make a difference and change you?" _

_Sam stared at her in disbelief he hadn't expected her to say something so profound, and her question made him realize that he wasn't sure. He watched her rolled her eyes at him once again and then pushed past him and out of the restaurant. Sam stood there for a few moments but before he knew it he was rushing out of the restaurant and down the street to catch up with her. _

_She looked frustrated and angry as he caught up with her. He reached out to try to grip her arm, but she whipped around and glared at him. "You are the same as all these faceless people." She yelled, and Sam noticed the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She turned her head away and brushed them against the back of her hand against her eyelids. "I thought you were different Sam despite being a hunter." Her voice faded away as she looked back him her eyes red and puffy. _

_Sam didn't understand, but he didn't feel like he needed too. He reached out slowly and when she didn't pull away he wrapped his arms around embracing her for a long time as she sobbed in his chest. He didn't mind. She was strange yes, but there was something else about her something he would only come to learn until much later. After a long time of regret. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Present**_

Loyal: _adj_, **1:** unwavering in allegiance **a: **faithful in allegiance to one's lawful sovereign or government **b:** faithful to a private person to whom fidelity is due **c: **faithful to a cause, ideal, or custom **2: **Showing loyalty

Dean stared out the long bay window that stretched across the dining room that he and Sam rarely used, but today was a special occasion. John Winchester was returning in a few hours, and that meant that he would have to work even harder to keep Castiel secret than ever before. Dean wasn't about to admit this out loud, but he was truly afraid of what his father might do if he did discover their secret.

Would he kill Castiel like he had done with that other angel? Dean wouldn't allow that if he could help it. He cared about Castiel now; in fact he cared more for that angel than anyone else he had ever met excluding Sam of course. No one could take the place of his younger brother. He heard the shuffling of feet come up behind as he turned around and gave the angel a wide smile upon watching him enter the large oppressive dinning area.

"What's the surprise?" Castiel muttered as he looked around the dining room feeling very confused "And also why are we meeting in this room all of a sudden. I thought you preferred the study."

"Well I do, but Sam is in there working on his chess moves to hopefully someday beat you. He seems to believe that the one time he beat you was a fluke and you let him win." Dean said with a light chuckle that just made Castiel raise an eyebrow.

"If he wants to win so badly I will let him. Losing the chess game wouldn't upset me. All he needs to do is tell me." Castiel stammered slightly as he felt the guilt rise up in him.

"Ah… Cass it doesn't work that way. Sam wants to earn it. He doesn't want your charity." Dean sighed as he leaned upon the back of one of the ornate dining room chairs at were lined up along the long massive table.

Castiel bit his lip then nodded his understanding. He was slowly getting the hang of the ways of the human. Dean was really teaching him well.

"Anyways Cass… Actually I wanted to tell you that I am going away for a while." Dean said slowly as he watched Castiel face fall in disappointment.

"How long will you be gone?" Castiel muttered in a bitter tone.

"Just a week, but I don't think you'll miss me too much." Dean muttered as if he sounded sad in announcing his own departure.

"Dean, I always miss you when you're gone, how could you possibly think otherwise?" Castiel demanded harshly which took Dean aback slightly as he stood up from his lean a wide smile spreading across his face as he look over at Castiel. He never noticed how his extended hunting trips affected Castiel, until this moment when he had lashed out at him.

"Because I am taking you with me." He laughed, but his laugh faded away as he suddenly noticed how tense Castiel had become at the news. "What?" Dean muttered in a low voice.

"Dean I won't go hunting with you." Castiel said sternly as he turned to leave, but Dean pulled himself out of his lean and reached out gripping the angels shoulder to halt his exit.

"No wait Cass. I don't want you to go hunting. I am taking a vacation and I want you to come with me. Please. Sam is staying here and that means it's the perfect opportunity to not have to hide your wings." Dean said brightly, but Castiel expression hadn't changed. His expression still skepticism as if he was unsure about Dean's idea. Dean felt oddly hurt.

"Dean, what are you hiding me from now?" Castiel asked as if he saw right through Dean's plan.

Dean looked away as if he was ashamed for being seen through so easily, before he opened his mouth to confirm Castiel assumption. "My dad." He sighed and still avoiding Castiel intense gaze "Cass he would flip if he found out what you were. I can't risk having him find out and then try to kill you because if he succeed …I just I don't know…I just don't know what I would do." Dean finished his voice directed to the floor more so then at Castiel, but it didn't matter because Castiel had received the message fine and he smiled over at the hunter, whose head had risen slightly to gage the angels reaction to his statement.

"Okay Dean. Where are we going?" He said cheerfully watching Dean's eyes sparkle in surprise as a wide bright smile spread across his lips.

* * *

Castiel climbed carefully into the impala as Dean attempted to shove their overly stuffed duffle bags into the trunk with the arsenal he so conveniently forgot to unload. Overall he was still a hunter at heart and Castiel could respect that so he didn't even bother bring up the clutter in the trunk.

Sam stood at the doorway to the mansion giving Dean his bitch face about having to deal with their father alone. Dean yelled goodbye and waved as he hurried to the driver side door of the impala.

Castiel had never seen Dean this excited about anything and Dean's excitement was contagious. And Castiel was becoming more excited as Dean started the engine and pulled out of the long driveway of the estate. Sam smiled waved and smiled as he watched them leave. It was about time Dean something for himself.

"So Dean you never bothered to tell me where we were going. Is that a surprise too?" Castiel asked slowly as he watched the road open up to Dean and himself as they reached one of the four checkpoints at the city limits. Castiel tensed as he noticed that they were nearing the gates so he kept his head down staring at the tan interior of the impala's seats intently.

Dean bit his lip for a moment as they reached the gate and the gate guards. The guards that were their smiled at him and waved him through with no problems, everyone in this city knew who the Winchesters were and they had the ability to pretty much come and go as they pleased. One of the guards raised an eyebrow when he saw Dean's companion, but continued to let Dean go straight on through without any troubles. Both Dean and Castiel felt relived as the checkpoints of the city faded away behind them.

Dean finally nudged Castiel with his elbow to indicate that it was safe for him to look up once again since nothing but the open road lay stretched out ahead of them. Dean looked over at Castiel who was looking over his shoulder looking back at the guard station they had left behind. Castiel had fought so hard to get into that town, but leaving it always seemed to be so easy. Castiel looked back at Dean and gave him a small nod.

"Cass, if something is bothering you…. You know you can tell me right." Dean sighed because he was unsure of his own words. This made a small smile creep upon Castiel's lips. For some reason Castiel liked a flustered Dean, but Castiel kept the reason to himself.

"Yeah Dean, I know." He sighed as he gave Dean a reassuring smile that only seemed to make the worry line along Dean's forehead deepen.

After that they fell silent for a while, but it wasn't an awkward silence. In fact it was completely the opposite. Castiel had never been at in the presences of someone who made him feel so much at peace. Except for his brothers, but he hadn't seen them in ages. He really missed them. Castiel sighed and slunk lower down upon the bench seat of the Impala.

Why did he have these feelings for Dean Winchester? He thought he would have recognized it sooner, but now he wasn't sure if he had just been trying to fool himself. Now he was beginning to think that it might be something more. A connection. A bond. Something he hadn't expected at all. Something that would most likely come to test him and he could help but think was: "Bring it on!"

* * *

Castiel shifted his body around difficulty in the impala due to his wings having a mind of their own. Dean had been driving for days and they had only stopped at ratty motel once. Castiel was beginning to worry about Dean and his lack of sleep, but every time he asked Dean where they were going he would just smile and say "You'll see" in a bright and cheerful tone.

Castiel soon felt himself getting sick of Dean just constantly giving him the run around, until he finally demanded that Dean tell him where they were going after the third day. Dean just shook his head and gave Castiel a small smile. "Come on Cass. Don't you trust me?"

Castiel didn't know what to say to that. Of course he trusted Dean. He had almost never trusted anyone more. "I trust you Dean." He muttered as he looked away embarrassed at his outburst.

"I promise Cass you're going to love it. It's unlike any place in the world." Dean said in a distant tone obviously thinking about the place they were traveling to.

"I believe you." Castiel finally shrugged in defeat he knew he wasn't going to get any answers from Dean until the time came and the answers were already there, right in front of him.


	6. Word Six

_**Many Years Ago**_

_Castiel a young angel, hid up on the staircase, as he listened to his brothers who were arguing with their mother. He cringed as heard their voices rise in higher louder octaves. He hadn't heard or understood most of their conversation, but he knew it was about him. All their conversations were always about him. With his mother denying and his brothers insisting on just what was Castiel destiny. _

_Castiel knew nothing about destiny and he especially knew nothing about his own destiny. In all truth he could care less about destiny, all it ever seemed to do was cause his family strife. His wings enclosed around his body like he was in a cocoon as he tried to push out his family's loud yelling that echoed off the walls. _

"_Castiel is not an archangel like you." He heard his mother snap. This was first of the conversation he had clearly and it made him peak though the gap between each of his wings as he listened more intently. _

"_That's not the point. He is the one who is going to change the future. He is going to stop all of this. You know as well as I that I can't stop what is happening I thought you had accepted this mother." He recognized Michael's smooth and distinct voice. _

_Castiel opened his wings a little more to hear his brother better. For some reason when Michael spoke Castiel couldn't help but listen. "Castiel has to find this man and our prayers will be answered. Father told me so before he died. You have to believe me mother." Michael said sternly and he heard his mother let out a soft sob. _

"_I know, but what if Castiel can't do it. He is still so young. Why couldn't it be you or Gabriel? You two are just more capable then he is." His mother sighed and Castiel felt ashamed so he wrapped his wings back around him once more. He didn't understand want everyone was worrying about and no one seemed to be discussing it with him despite it being his own destiny that they were referring to. After hearing what his family had said he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. He wished someone would take the time to explain to him what was going on._

"_Castiel honey! Could you come down here and see us. We have something we want to talk to you about." His mother voice was sweet and calming, but he stayed rooted to the spot in which he sat. "Castiel…. Castiel!" He wanted to understand, but he was scared. _

_He tried to ignore the voices by covering his ears. "Please just leave me alone." Castiel muttered, tears beginning to welling up in his eyes. _

"_Castiel?" The soft sound of Michael's voice seemed so different from how it had sounded just moments ago when he was speaking with their mother. The soft tone could have been due to the fact that his brother was standing next to him with a gentle hand stroking his wings in a comforting gesture. "It's okay I know this is overwhelming, but all you need to do is be yourself and the rest will follow." _

_Castiel slowly unfurled his wings as he stared up at the handsome face of his brother Michael. He had dark tussled hair much like Castiel, and instead of having midnight black wings like Castiel he had pearl gray wings that stretched out much larger than any other angel Castiel had ever met. _

_Castiel idolized his brother. He wanted nothing more to be just like Michael. He wanted to be able to command attention like Michael could, but most of all he just wanted to be someone he could be proud of. Michael was all of what Castiel wanted and hoped to be. _

"_Michael, I don't understand." Castiel mumbled as he tried to brush the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand, but missed and the tears continued to crawl down his cheek. He didn't want to show such weakness in front of the brother he idolized so much. _

"_It's okay Castiel. All you need to worry about is being yourself because just being who you are will change the world." Michael gave Castiel a warm smile as he reached up and brushed a stray tear from Castiel's cheek with his thumb. _

"_Why can't you tell me more Michael? Why won't you help me?" Castiel pleaded and Michael bit his lip. _

"_I can't tell you more because I don't know how everything will turn out yet. I only know what father told me just before he died and it wasn't much. Most of it was that you will meet someone and this someone will help you will change the world." Michael stated proudly as he stood up and gave Castiel another smile before he turned and left Castiel behind. Castiel watched his brother go. He wished he had more answers, but from that moment he promised to make his brother proud and fulfill his destiny. _

_That had been the last time Castiel saw Michael, and Castiel never got a chance to find out that Michael learned who Castiel had to meet to change the world with. The infamous hunter Dean Winchester. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Couple Months Ago**_

_Castiel had been in hiding in his safe house for months and now nearly all the angels he had known had either vanished without a trace or were captured by hunters, to be sold off to collectors or killed. He was still searching for his brothers, especially for Michael, but all the leads he seemed to come across come up short. He was on the verge of giving up hope in ever finding Michael, but Then the only family member he knew was alive was one of his brothers, Gabriel, who he had seen seemed to always come and go. _

_Gabriel the only brother Castiel knew the location of a majority of the time. Due to the fact that they lived together on and off when Gabriel wasn't traveling or whatever the heck he did. And on one of Gabriel's last outing searching for god knows what he claimed that he had heard a rumor that Michael was somewhere in the city, this was the city where no angel would dare step foot in because the fear of getting caught by one of the many hunters that resided there was far too great. _

_Yet as soon as Gabriel told Castiel the rumor he felt the need to immediately go in and search for his missing brother. While Gabriel just kept insisting that Castiel's plan was reckless and stupid and suicidal. Castiel paid little mind to his older brother. Castiel also knew that but the questions about his destiny needed to be answered, and the only one who would be able to do that was Michael. So Castiel had to at least try and attempt to find his brother and if he failed, it would then be no different from the last times he had went out searching. _

"_Gabriel, we have to find Michael. He was the only one who had answers about my destiny in the first place." Castiel sighed as he looked over towards his pacing brother, who looked up and locked eyes with him, waiting for him to continue. He than realized that Castiel wanted him to interject. _

_Gabriel stood just slightly taller than Castiel and had curly amber hair that matched his gorgeous pair of wings of the same color that were small and sleeker instead of like Michael's, which were large and extensive. Gabriel though, unlike Michael, had no sense of responsibility and had been more than happy to have destiny passed off to Castiel instead of himself. Sure Gabriel loved his little brother, but he wasn't going to pretend that he wanted to take on the whole destiny thing. The whole thing was a way more than he could handle and he could barely understand how Castiel coped with it all. _

_Gabriel slid his tongue over his teeth as he shook his head "Cass! Going into that city would be the most reckless thing we could do. We have been lucky enough to evade the hunters out here and that city is supposedly crawling with them. We might as well put a bull's-eye in our back." Gabriel said in a harsh tone that made Castiel cringe and look away. _

_Castiel knew what his brother had said was true, but without knowing more, Castiel would be walking into his destiny blind (__**and of course what would the point of that be**__). Sure he had thought that that could probably be a better plan, but when a friend of his was captured he had taken it as more of personal challenge to start the change Michael had constantly reminded Castiel to make. _

"_I know that, but Michael is our brother." Castiel pleaded in hope that he would be able to convince his brother with idea of family. _

"_No! Cass. I am not going to risk my life for him. He left us with pretty much nothing to go on, or what this change would be. I can't just stop looking out for myself because he is family. Angels are a rare breed now, and going into that city will just take us a step closer to extinction. I am all for family, but I am also for staying alive and if we go into that city we won't make it back out alive." Gabriel said firmly as he headed for the exit of Castiel's safe house. _

"_Gabriel please he is our brother. He would do this for us." Castiel pleaded once more laying the family card on even thicker. Gabriel paused at the door and turned around to face Castiel, with a solemn look spread across his face. He then shook his head from side to side. _

"_Would he Cass? Because I don't think he would, especially, if it went against all this destiny crap he believes in so much." Gabriel muttered in a low sad voice as he turned away from Castiel once more and finally exited the safe house without saying goodbye. Castiel wanted to go after him, and command him to come and help him. But Castiel didn't, he just watched the spot where her brother had stood because all of what Gabriel had said was right. _

_Later that night Castiel fine tuned his plan to gain entrance into the massive city. This was the only lead on Michael that he had so he had to take it, but he couldn't help but still agree with Gabriel on some of the finer points. Getting into the city would be tough and getting out would be even tougher if the rumor proved to be false. Castiel pressed his eye lids shut, hoping that the darkness would somehow bring him clarity, but it didn't. So he opened them once again and stared around the safe house._

_One word could be used to describe the safe house and that one word was shack. And in all truth Castiel was surprised it hadn't fallen in already. He was becoming impressed with ramshackle house he took up residence in. Castiel's thoughts drifted back to the daunting task at hand, but Castiel knew the trip would prove to be worth it if he did discover Michael and answer the questions he had about his destiny. _

_Castiel exhaled slowly as he summed up his courage. He had never done anything so reckless before. He had always been one to do what people asked of him, no questions asked. Why was he choosing to rebel and go against everything now?_

_He pushed his hand through his hair and closed his eyes once again, but this time he prayed. He prayed that he would get the answers he was looking for and that he would find his brother. He slowly opened his eyes when he had finished his prayer and he quickly left the safe house. He knew that he would have to leave everything behind because he wouldn't be able to return, but it didn't matter since even after all these years he had never acquired anything that he cared about losing. He exited the rundown safe house and flapped his wings hard._

_He took off in a matter of seconds and soared across the sky. He was scared yes, but for the first time in a long time he felt hope. Hope that maybe he could fulfill his destiny. Just like his brother had believed he would._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Present**_

Faith : _n_, **1a:** allegiance to duty or a person : LOYALTY **b: **fidelity to ones promises **2a: **belief and trust in and loyalty to God **b:**A firm belief in something for which there is no proof **3: **something that is believed especially with strong conviction

Dean finally pulled the car over to the side of the road and nudged Castiel gently with his elbow to wake him. He had just fallen asleep so he grunted at Dean to leave him alone. Dean let out an exasperated sigh then nudged him again, this time a little harder.

"Wake you Cass. We're here." Dean said in a soft and cheerful voice as Castiel's eyes shot open. He had been looking forward to finding out Dean's secret vacation spot for days.

"What time is it?" Castiel muttered still slightly groggy from barely getting any sleep as he began to stretch his arms out in front of him.

"Just past 6:50am. The sun has already started rising." Dean said slowly as he pointed out through the windshield of the impala with his index finger. "Come on get out of the car." Dean sounded suddenly excited and Castiel couldn't help but smile as he clamored out of the car after Dean.

"Wow…." Castiel's voice faded into the distance as he stared into the vastness that was the Grand Canyon. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

The sun had just crested over the edge of the canyon. A range of colors were scattered up along the red walls. The color at the bottom of the canyon was a deep purple and as Castiel's eyes wandered up he noticed how the color transformed flawlessly into the each other. Castiel had never seen any as breath taking as this massive canyon. Quickly he turned to look at Dean to see if he was having the same he was as in awe like Castiel was. But Dean was focused on something else, and Castiel felt immediately uncomfortable under Dean's unwavering gaze.

"That was just what I was going to say." Dean muttered as he approached Castiel slowly reaching his hand out slowly to stroke one of Castiel's glittering wings.

"They aren't that special." Castiel muttered as he looked away from Dean because he felt completely embarrassed that Dean was still staring at him.

"But they are. Cass I have never seen angels who have wings like this. You are truly one of a kind." Dean said a wide smile spreading across his face as he looked away over towards the canyon.

Castiel felt a blush creep across his face as he looked over and back at the canyon.

"So, was it worth it?" Dean asked in a low voice as he reached up and placed his hand upon Castiel's shoulder. Castiel felt a smile slide across his lips as he nodded his head vigorously. He felt Dean's hand linger upon his shoulder for a long moment and he felt happy. Happier than he had ever felt, ever.

"Very worth it." Castiel said happily.

"Great, I was hoping you would say that." Dean chuckled and Castiel turned to look at Dean once more.

Dean looked handsome in the first light of morning and Castiel thought the glimmer of his wings was pale in comparison and even though Dean had dark circles under his eyes from driving all night and all morning for a couple of days straight, it just showed how amazing Dean Winchester truly was. Castiel had never met anyone like him, and doubt he would ever find another who even came close.

"Cass, I am glad I found you." Dean said suddenly as he looked down to the red earth underneath their feet.

Castiel stood silent for a moment unsure how to rely to Dean's sudden statement, but finally he settled on telling Dean the truth.

"Dean, I can honestly say I am glad you found me too." Castiel shrugged as he reached up and brushed his hand on the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed once more because he was.

Together both angel and hunter stayed for another couple of hours at the canyon just watching the sun completely rise into the sky. They didn't say anything more to one another when they were there because they didn't need to any more. Finally they climbed back into the impala and headed for the nearest motel Dean could find, since both of them were exhausted.

They hauled themselves up to their room and as soon as Dean fell upon the bed, he was asleep instantly. Castiel just smiled and let him sleep as he stretched and climbed onto the bed next to Dean. Dean would never know the one thing Castiel allowed himself. All Castiel wanted was to close to Dean and he promised himself that he would never allow Dean to find out.

He knew he couldn't permit getting close to Dean because that would only cause problems for Dean, and he had done more than his fair share of that. Yet maybe just maybe he could just let himself for a little while give in and forget about destiny for just one brief moment, so he could spend time just a little bit more time with Dean. The world probably wasn't going to change that much, and even if it did Castiel that this given moment wouldn't have noticed anyways.

Castiel then fell asleep almost as quickly as Dean had. After a couple of hours Dean woke up and noticed Castiel sleeping on the bed beside him. He smiled and just snuggled closer to his angel. Suddenly one of Castiel's ebony wings wrapped around them as if to protect him, and Dean couldn't help but agree with Castiel. He had been right they did have a mind of their own and they were beginning to grow on him.

"Cass…" Dean's voice was low and barely a whisper "I was so stunned when I saw your wings I realized that I was destine to meet you, and the strangest thing is that I don't believe destiny. You make me believe that I can be happy. I can barely even remember a time when I was really happy. Thank you…. I love you."


	7. Word Seven

A Couple Months Earlier

_Sam lean against the bar as he watched Kara stroll down the opposite side swaying her hips as she gazed across at the many varieties of beer on tap. Sam had been hanging out with Kara a lot since that day. He had learned that she tended a bar on a fairly shady corner of town and decided to put it upon himself to watch out for her, even though she seemed to always be a step ahead of everyone. _

_She smiled at him and grabbed a glass filling it full until it over flowed slightly, then she pulled the lever up and the beer flow ceased. After that she bussed the beer over to far table walking past Sam stopping to give him a peck on the cheek. All the other male patrons in the bar groaned in a synchronized fashion, and she smirked in satisfaction. Sam didn't know why but it seemed that she was always in control of everything around her. Sam of course didn't know why and something deep inside of him didn't want too. _

"_Hey Sam." She said brightly as came back over from delivering the beer. She walked back around to the other side of the bar and leaned forward and stared up at Sam her eyes sparkling. Sam hadn't felt this way since he had met Jessica a few years ago. _

"_Kara, are you busy after work?" Sam asked as he leaned in forward and placed a tender kiss on her neck. _

"_I dunno? I was thinking about hooking this one guy who keeps stalking me." She sighed as if she was annoyed. _

"_Yikes a stalker, you should go and ask the police to get this creep off your hands." Sam said his voice dripping in fake concern. _

"_Oh, you know I would but he is just so cute. Almost like a puppy." She cooed playfully in his ear as he grimaced. _

_Sam hated being referred to as a puppy because when Dean mentioned it he was doing it to be condescending. Her lips brushed against his chin as she laughed at his pouting expression. _

"_Just so you know Sam….I happen to really love puppies." She giggled as she watched a blush climb across Sam's cheeks. "Anyways I get off just a little after two. Come see me then okay."_

_

* * *

_

_Dean sat in the study flipping pages on one of his many books about angels. They used to be informative once, but now they were just a pain because he already knew everything that was in every single one of them. He sighed and tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling. _

_He was going out on a hunting trip with his father soon and wanted to prove to his father he was a son he could be proud of. He slammed the book shut and shoved it back on the shelf. He then trudged out of the study and nearly collided with Sam who looked like he was walking on air. _

_Sam had a huge grin on his face and for some reason Dean couldn't help but smile back. "What's up Sammy?" Dean asked brightly as Sam just shook his head continuing to smile. Heck he didn't even complain that Dean had called him Sammy _

"_I don't know, but I feel amazing. I met this girl Dean. She is unlike any girl I have ever met before. I never thought I would be able to get over Jess, but here I am all smiles. This just feels so right." He said brightly as Dean just snorted. _

"_I am happy for you Sam, but I knew you would find someone else after Jess. You just needed to look. So when are you going to introduce her to the family?" Dean said in a dry tone that was more sarcastic then he first intended. _

"_Tonight hopefully….I actually believe Dad will really like her." Sam replied happily as Dean raised an eyebrow in skepticism. _

"_Sam you did know I was kidding. Introducing her to Dad….Are you nuts? Plus you just met her. Don't turn her off so soon, especially if you actually want to score" Dean muttered as if he couldn't believe what Sam was purposing to do. "You'll scare her away." _

"_No, I don't think I will Dean. I am just really positive that this will work." Sam said curtly as he turned on his heel and headed down the hall over towards his room. _

_Dean let out an exasperated sigh. When Sam fell, Sam fell hard. He just hoped that he would be able to pick up the pieces this time like he had with Jess. He pushed his hands through his hair and gathered the impala's keys from his pocket. He was going to head to the library to do more research. He was still hell bent on impressing his father on their next hunt together. He would worry more about Sam when he got back later tonight for dinner. _

_Dean returned and was shocked to hear glass shattering. He rushed into the dining hall and saw Sam with a panicked look etched deep within his face. Their father's face was bright red and the girl Dean could only presume was the girl Sam was so crazy about. Obviously things weren't going as well Sam had thought they would. _

"_How could you bring this abomination to this place?" John screeched and even Dean took a step back in alarm at how fierce his father sounded. _

"_Dad! You don't understand she isn't a monster." Sam pleaded as he looked over to the girl who just looked away to the ground. _

"_Sam! She isn't like us. I know I have taught you better than this." John raised his voice even louder if that was at all possible._

"_NO!" Sam said back defiantly and a loud crack resounded throughout the dining room as Sam staggered backwards clutching his now bright red cheek. John's hand still raised as walked over to the girl now and glared at her. _

"_Why didn't you stop that? You knew I was going to do that didn't you?" He demanded as he raised his hand as he reached out and gently stroked her cheek. She flinched away from his touch, but looked John directly in the eyes._

"_Cause I couldn't have stopped you even if I had attempted to." She said in a low voice her gaze still never wavering._

_Dean was still very confused about the situation, but he was still impressed with the way this girl handled herself in the presence of their father. Most girls, heck most people just felt overwhelmed by John's presences but this girl looked like she could truly hold her own. _

"_Would you stop me if I acted on my current thoughts?" John asked in a dark voice as the girls eyes widened. Sam could see that the control Kara always had slip away as he reached forward and tried to place one of his large hands on her shoulder, but she cringed at his touch and he pulled away in alarm. _

"_You wouldn't?" She muttered her voice shaking slightly "If I turn myself over to you will you promise?" Her voice was suddenly small as a crooked smile formed across his face as he forcefully grabbed her wrist and yanked her from the dining hall leaving the brothers behind. _

_Dean just stood there gapping understanding so little of what had just happened. Sam on the other hand crumbled and fell to his knees, his head buried deep into his hands. Dean quickly rushed over to him, and wrapped his arms around him holding him close as he heard Sam begin to sob. Dean just let Sam cry because in all truth he didn't have any reassuring words to give to his brother. Together they both stayed where they were until well into the morning. They didn't speak there was nothing they could say to one another. _

_The next day Sam didn't come out of his room and John didn't bother to grace either of his boys with his presence. Even after a couple of days passed Dean still hadn't gotten the whole story out of Sam, but after an abrupt conversation, Dean had come to learn that the girl Sam was so infatuated with was actually a mind reader. Dean didn't understand and Sam had clammed up the next time Dean later tried to bring Kara up. Dean mostly just wanted to understand. He in all honesty could have cared less what Kara was because she had made Sam so happy. _

"_Sam, are you okay? Aren't you going to rebel against Dad? Help Kara escape maybe?" Dean asked slowly as he put a reassuring hand on his brother's massive shoulder. _

"_No, dad was right. She was just using me. She was just using me." Sam said in a low voice as if he wasn't truly convinced of what he had just said. _

_After that Sam didn't speak about Kara, but Dean knew Sam secretly went to see her after she had been sold. Sam never mentioned it and Dean never brought it up. Dean knew their father would flip if he found out what Sam was up too. Dean of course knew Sam was standing on the edge but he wasn't going to be the one to push his brother over the edge. He cared about Sam too much for that. He knew Sam was hurting because of what he had done to Kara, but yet Sam was still so attached that he couldn't give her up. Dean figured it was love, but he wasn't positive since he had never actually been in love himself. _

_Dean closed yet another book about angels and pressed it up against his forehead. He was feeling so conflicted at the moment. The line he had been travelling on for so long was beginning to veer off into a territory he never thought he would pass through. The one who started to blur the lines for him was Sam, but Dean wasn't going to realize that until much later._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Present**_

Truth: _n, _**1a: **FIDELITY, CONSTANCY **b: **sincerity in action, character, and utterance **2a **_(1)_**:** the state of being the case: FACT _(2)_ a transcendent fundamental or spiritual reality **b:** a judgment, proposition, or idea that is accepted as true **c:** the body of true statements and accord with fact or reality **3: **the property of being in accord sigh fact or reality

Dean stumbled back into the study to announce that he and Castiel had arrived back from their trip where they had been gone for a little more than a week. Dean was shocked to see Sam staring intently into the crackling fire. Dean cleared his throat to make his presence known to Sam, but Sam just continued to stare into the fire.

Dean stepped closer to his brother. Sam's shoulders were slouched and he looked short even with his tall frame. In the dancing fire light Dean could see the tears glistening in his eyes. Dean felt confused, but only for a moment. Dean took yet another step forward and wrapped his arms around his brother in a tender embrace.

As soon as Dean's arms were secured around Sam, he broke down. His sobs were soft as he buried his face into Dean's neck. Dean rubbed his hand his hand in circles along Sam's back in a comforting gesture.

"Dean." Sam sputtered pulling up slightly his face and Dean's shirt stained with his tears. "Did I truly do the right thing?" He looked at Dean, searching his face for the answer he was looking for. "Dad always told me I did…" his voice faded away before he continued once again "But it doesn't feel that way. It never felt that way.

Dean held his breath as his eyes locked with Sam's glassy ones. He didn't have the answer Sam was looking for, but he wished he did. He wanted nothing more than to take Sam's confusion and pain away. He wanted to continue to protect his little brother, even if it was just for a little bit longer.

"Sam, are you referring to Kara?" Dean asked slowly as Sam's head swiveled his head away from Dean and back towards the fire. Sam nodded his head up and down finally confirming Dean's ever growing assumption.

Sam didn't say anything; he actually looked back at Dean and broke down once more as his head fell back into Dean's neck, his sobs louder than before. Dean felt Sam's whole body start to shake so he slunk down slowly bringing Sam down to his knees along with him.

Then for a long time Dean let Sam sob into his neck. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. At times like this he never seemed to and it killed him. Sam's path had been his own for so long, and not all that long ago he would have made the same choice and not even think twice. Now something was different. Now he had Castiel. He had taken another path. A path that Sam was now struggling to find, but Dean knew that the only one who could get Sam through this was himself. Sam had to choose how to solve his growing moral dilemma, but Dean promised that he would be there for Sam no matter what path he chose to take. He had too because he knew deep down Sam would do the same for him.

* * *

Castiel strolled down the hall and noticed Dean emerge from Sam's room looking pained and tired. He swallowed and walked up over to him gathering up as much courage as he could before confronting Dean.

"What's wrong?" Castiel spoke in a low voice as he approached Dean who looked very tired.

"Sam." Dean sighed "He is struggling with his morals vs. what he was taught by our father."

Castiel felt the air suddenly become lodged in his throat. "Dean, did you struggle with this? I mean when you saved me?"

Dean stared at him with a blank look that Castiel couldn't interpret, but Castiel was afraid. He was afraid that Dean would say yes. Then what? What would Castiel do? What would Castiel say? He was scared, and he wanted to flee.

"No!" Dean's voice broke through Castiel wall of worry and he just gapped at Dean. He had never felt more relieved in his life. He was speechless. Dean locked eyes with Castiel as if he was looking for something more behind them. Suddenly Dean's face fell and Castiel felt that he confused. He didn't understand Dean's abrupt change in facial expression.

"Dean, I am not following? I don't understand. You have only ever treated me as a burden to you and you actually expect me to completely believe that." Castiel didn't know what came over him as the words just came out in a frustrated rush.

Dean's eyes narrowed at him as he reached one hand out and gripped Castiel's shirt tightly. His eyes were fierce as he reached his other hand up and weaved his fingers through his hair. "Cass…" His gruff voice faded as he gently pulled Castiel's head closer their lips barely touching. "I'm sorry."

Castiel felt the air get lodged in his throat with the closeness he was now sharing with Dean. He was unsure what to do next, so when Dean closed the distant by pressing their lips together. Castiel was alarmed so he pulled back in surprise.

"Cass…I" Dean stammered, but he didn't say anymore as he turned away from Castiel and hustled down the hall towards his room.

Castiel watched him go. He wanted to follow him, but his feet wouldn't cooperate with his brain. Dean had just kissed him and now the only thing Castiel could think to do was smile. His grin was wide and he didn't notice the presence of another until a large rough hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and faced the owner of the hand. He stepped back in horror as he made a horrible revelation about the man who stood in front of him.

"John…." The words barely escaped his lips as he took another couple of steps back. The smile that had just present had now vanished from his face.

"It's nice to see you again. I think we need to have a talk now. Let's head over to my office." John spoke in a low gruff voice and all Castiel did was nod his head up and down very slowly in agreement. "Wonderful, now come on you abomination." He turned and started off down the hall leaving Castiel behind still looking completely horrified.

Castiel swallowed and looked down the hall in the direction Dean had vanished. He then turned and headed in the other direction following slowly after John. He knew what was going to happen next, and he also knew it wasn't going to be good.

Castiel had promised himself that he would only ever loath two men, and now that he was following after one of them he wasn't sure what to do. Everything in a matter of moments had fallen apart even after something as wonderful as Dean's confession. He felt sick as he disappeared into the office of John Winchester. This wasn't going to end well, but then again there never had been a chance that it would.


	8. Word Eight

_**Many Years Ago**_

_Alastair gave John a business like smile and John felt his skin crawl. This very idea scared him, but he had no other solution. He couldn't have people know. It had been risky enough keeping things the way they were now. He had to put a stop to this now that his second son was born. _

"_I am inclined to believe you know the implications of what you are asking for Jonny-boy. There is a good if not nearly one hundred percent chance she won't live. You do want her to live don't you?" Alastair's voice was light and a smile was still spread wide across his face. John just nodded his head. He didn't want to confirm what he truly wanted vocally. Not to mention what he couldn't mention at all. _

"_I do, but I can't have people find out. If they do…" John's voice faded away as Alastair's smirk grew even wider as he watched John's discomfort grow._

"_Oh yes of course. You would never be able to go out again." Alastair muttered in fake disappointment as his white eyes flashed in a menacingly way. _

"_It's not just that. We had another son." John muttered and Alastair's eyes widened in amusement. _

"_Really? Another half angel, that's so fascinating. You are going to let me see one of them?" Alastair chuckled as a look of horror spread John's face._

"_I won't let you touch them…either one of them." John growled in a low voice. _

"_Oh of course." Alastair sighed as he laced his fingers together "Since I get no half angel you own me a brilliant one then , and I assume you have one in mind. The one that is destine to ruin you maybe? If you capture him before anything happens then everything you have worked for will remain the same." Another evil smirk crossed Alastair's lips as John looked at him nervously._

"_How am I suppose to find this angel?" John demanded his voice low as he glared back at the man with the white irises. _

"_Oh goodness. You seem to believe that you need to capture him now. No John, this angel won't plague you until much later in your life, long after your sons have grown up and become hunters themselves. By the way, you'll want to keep a tight eye on your oldest his destiny is strong and when he meets this angel your power over him will vanish." Alastair sighed as John just bit his lower lip._

"_Alright, if I bring you this angel you'll do what I ask?" John asked slowly as he tried to confirm the plan with the man who sat before him at the dining room table. _

"_Of course John. I always keep my word….Do you?" He asked darkly as he stared deeply into John, who shivered but nodded his head once again. "Wonderful." He chimed in again as he stuck out his hand for John to shake on their deal. _

_John hesitantly reached up his hand to grasp the other mans. John for a brief moment thought of what might happen if he didn't except Alastair's deal. If he let everything that was going on around him play out. No, this needed to be done. To let destiny do what it was destine to do. He heard Mary's pleading voice grate against his ears as he told him about the wonderful things their sons were going to do. _

_None of them were what he wanted. He liked things the way they were. He didn't want things to change. If they changed then everything he had worked and strived for would be gone. _

"_Well?" Alastair's voice jogged him from his thoughts as he reached out and gripped the man's hand. It was a firm shake, but what shocked John was the fact that moments after Alastair's lips were pressed against his own. He tried to pull away, but Alastair's free hand was on the back of his now head enabling him to pull away._

_Finally Alastair released him and he pulled back to stared at Alastair in horror. "What? We demons need something more than just a pathetic little handshake." Alastair muttered as he shrugged his shoulders and stood up to leave. "You do know you can't go back now, and the ones who will pay for your selfishness won't ever forgive you, but then why shouldn't they after they have learned what you have done. Condemning the love of your life to death, that's fairly low even for me….and I come from a very deep part of hell." Alastair chuckled as he stood up and sauntered out of the dining room leaving John behind, feeling horrible. _

_Just what had John done, and would there be a chance that he could fix it? No, it was much to later for that. He had went this far he might as go all the way. After all he came to the conclusion that it was his destiny to go to hell and after all this, he knew that he, out of all people deserved it. John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_He looked over at the table and saw a note with Alastair's nearly unreadable scrawl. It said 'We will be in touch. I have more to tell you about later. By the way say hello to Dean, I am looking forward to meeting him one day.'_

_John looked at the note for another long moment then crumpled it in his fist. He felt angry, but that was the feeling he would have to get use to. He stood up and headed to the study. He looked into the fire that was crackling in the fire place. The flames danced in front of his eyes as he tossed the note into the fire. He watched the corners darken then ignite and crumble into a pile of ash. This didn't satisfy him. He still felt angry but above all things he felt guilty. _

_Of course as time went on the guilt faded away and was just replaced with his anger. Anger that would never go away. Anger that would corrupt, twist, and change him. The anger he felt would never leave him because he knew that was the only way to prove that he wasn't selfish. _

_A soft knock on the door made him break his gaze from the dancing flames as he turned to see a small head peak inside the study looking incredibly scared. _

"_What's the matter Dean?" John asked slowly as he trudged over to the door and pulled it open exposing Dean completely, which just seemed to make Dean seem smaller then he actually was. _

"_Where's mommy?" He asked innocently and John felt the air catch in his throat as he thought of an answer to give the young boy. _

"_Dean….I need you to promise me something." John watched Dean's eyes grow wide as he slowly bobbed his head up and down. "Alright, I need you to promise me that you will take care of Sammy." _

_John watched Dean stared at him intently before the boy spoke once more "Of course Dad. I'll always take care of Sammy." _

_John gave Dean a small smile as he patted him gently on the shoulder, while gripping his hand and guided the boy back towards his bedroom. He gently tucked Dean in and headed over to Sam's nursery. He stood in the door and stared at the infant who was resting in his crib. He was only a few weeks old. _

"_I'm sorry Sammy." He sighed as he turned away from the infant. _

_After that moment he waited for Alastair to contact him, and when the demon did. He came with bad news, that didn't surprise John but the news still disappointed him. He had done something that couldn't be forgiven from. Not that he actually truly wanted to be forgiven. He didn't deserve to be. He then threw himself into preventing change. What he had now was enough and he wasn't about to lose that if he could prevent it. _

* * *

_**Present**_

Betray: _vb_, **1: **to lead astray: SEDUCE **2: **to deliver to an enemy by treachery **3:** to fail or desert especially in a time of need **4a: **to reveal unintentionally **b: **SHOW, INDICATE **c: **to disclose on violation of confidence

Castiel stared darkly at the floor of John Winchester's office. He couldn't bear to look into the eyes of that man. Even though he had barely seen that man that night he knew he wasn't mistaken. This was the man. The man who, had captured him. On that night, now so many months ago. The man who, had been the one that had sold him to the man with the white irises.

"You seem rather close with my son." His voice held no expression as it came from the direction of his large oak desk that dominated the room, much like his entire persona.

Castiel remained silent as he continued to look at the floor darkly as if it was the one who had done him wrong. After along moment of John waiting for Castiel to respond, finally John spoke once again. His gruff voice just made Castiel flinched, despite how similar it sounded to Dean's.

"You love him don't you?" John accused as Castiel head shot up to glare at John strait in the eyes.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Castiel said in a low voice that just made John give him a smirk that unnerved Castiel immensely.

"I would say you have no chance in hell. What has already happened has cost me a great deal of trouble, but I guess that's just destiny isn't it." John spoke slowly as he watched Castiel's expression form into a look of horror.

This statement meant John knew. John knew who Castiel was and what his supposed destiny was to be.

"Do you know where my brother is?" Castiel demanded harshly as he took a step forward towards John, who just continued to sit at his desk with his head resting on his palms. Suddenly John's smirk grew and Castiel felt his heart plummet deep into his chest.

"Of course I know where your brother is. But what would you do with that information, even if I gave it to you?" John's voice was filled with indifference and Castiel felt the anger that he kept so well contained slowly begin to bubble up to the surface.

"Why the hell should I do anything for you?" Castiel growled as John just shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Because it would be beneficial to Dean, and I figured you would probably do anything for that boy. Am I wrong?" John muttered with another shrug of his shoulders as Castiel looked away to the floor, which only confirmed what John had already known. "So if I tell you told you what you want to know about your brother, I would never have to see your face again?"

Castiel just lifted up his head and stared back at John and shook his head. "No!" Castiel said defiantly making John's eyes narrow upon him as he pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up.

John gently pushed in his chair and circled around the desk so he was now standing face to face with Castiel. Castiel attempted to take a step back, but John reached out and latched his hand around Castiel's wrist. Castiel tried to pull away, but John's grip was to strong. John then pulled Castiel closer and then whispered into his ear.

"He's dead Castiel and Dean killed him. Without a second thought even. Looked him strait in the eyes and pulled the trigger…over and over and over again." John watched with elation as he felt Castiel's body begin to shake. Another smirk grew across his lips as he pulled back slightly to have a better look at the angel's face.

Castiel's yanked his hand away from John. He had never felt this much anger, this much rage.

"Dean didn't even blink." John said with a sneer finally finding Castiel's breaking point. Castiel was quickly losing his self control and the last of his composer slipped away. He tried to take another step back, but suddenly he realized that his wings were now being pushed up against the closed door of John's office. He was trapped and unable to escape.

When had he lost his concentration? When had he lost his control? He shook his head to hopefully halt his growing rage, but it did nothing when he gazed back over at John. In fact just looking at John made his rage grow more.

"Don't you want to know how scared your brother was? How he screamed and pleaded for his life?" John mumbled in a low voice as he strolled over to Castiel and reached out to stroke his wings.

Castiel hissed and backed farther into the door. Until finally Castiel snapped.

"How he screamed…"John's comment was cut short as Castiel lunged and latched his hands around John's throat.

Castiel's fingers constricted tighter and tighter around John's neck, when suddenly a shot rang out and Castiel felt pain crawl up his arm as he released his grip around John's neck. He looked up from John and over towards the man with the sea green eyes whose hands were shaking so much that he could barely hold his gun.

"Dean?" Castiel muttered as he pulled himself to his feet and tried to walk over to Dean, but stopped as Dean raised the gun and pointed it at his forehead. During this brief moment between the hunter and the angel, John reached up and fastened a collar that he had managed to keep concealed around Castiel's neck.

Castiel felt his knees begin to buckle and he collapsed to the floor. Dean dropped his gun to the floor and rushed to Castiel's side. Dean felt the tears sting his eyes as he looked up at his father who just glared down upon them.

"Dean, what do you think you're doing?" John's voice was dark and it made Dean flinch.

"I….I….." was all Dean could do was stammered up at his father, unsure what to say to the man. He was feeling scared once again.

"Get away from him." John ordered and Dean looked at Castiel, whose eyes were pleading with for help. He too was scared.

Dean quickly scrambled to his feet. He saw the hurt in Castiel's eyes and felt his stomach start to twist into knots. He wanted to explain to Castiel. He wanted Castiel to understand, but what would that prove other then Dean was taking his father's side once more.

"Cass, I'm sorry." Dean started to say, but was cut off by Castiel dark menacing glare.

"I should have known." Castiel spat "You…all you did was use me. You bastard, I loved you." Castiel snarled and Dean flinched once more.

"No, that's not true." Dean stammered taking a few tentative steps forward towards Castiel, who just growled and scooted away. "Cass, I wouldn't. I didn't." Dean's voice was being to shake the longer he spoke.

"What, you didn't know you killed my brother?" Castiel spat and Dean took a step back out of alarm and confusion.

"What?" Dean said slowly tilting his head to the side.

"You killed my brother! You shot him." Castiel snarled again this time lunging at Dean only to fall back to the floor screaming in agony as the collar sent an electric shock down his spine. Castiel glanced over at John who had a smug look spread across his face and a hand on the controller of the collar.

"Dean leave! I am taking Castiel next door!" John said harshly as he bent down and stroked Castiel's cheek. Castiel hissed in repulsion and Dean looked away out of disgust.

"Dad….You can't….You can't sell him….Please." Dean's voice was pleading and John looked over at his son with a quizzical expression. This was not the reaction he had been expecting.

"Fine, whatever." John muttered as he pulled up from his crouch and ushered Dean out of his office. After Dean had left, he looked back at Castiel and sneered. "You're going to back to Alastair, abomination!" John said harshly as he pushed the collar's control bottom once more. Castiel fought to remain conscious, but the struggle became too hard for him and he succumbed to the blackness and the pain.

* * *

Dean stood with his back pressed against the back of his bed room door. He was trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened to him only a few moments ago. Somehow John had figured out exactly what Castiel was, but how? Dean wasn't sure and Castiel had always been very carefully. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes and he felt his knees begin to shake then give out right from under him. He slipped to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, while placing his forehead upon them. He was scared. He was confused. He was lost. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a soft knocking at his door brought his head up from his knees. "Who is it?" He demanded, since he had no interest in seeing or speaking with his father at the moment.

"It's Sam! You know your brother." The voice said in a soft tone that surprised Dean. Dean carefully pulled himself to his feet as he reached for the door knob giving it a hard twist as he yanked it open. Both of the brothers stared at each other for a long moment.

Dean looked up at his brother, waiting for him to flip out, since now Sam couldn't not know Castiel's secret. So now it was time for Sam to come to him and demand why Dean hadn't told him the angel's secret right away, but Sam didn't.

He just stared at Dean for a long time until he seemed to find his voice, then spoke "Dean, I understand, about why you didn't tell me." His voice was low and it almost sounded uncertain, which was rare for Sam.

"Do you really Sam?" Dean said slowly, sounding skeptical about Sam's statement.

"Yes, I do. I want you to know I'm not mad. I also want you to know that I want to help you." Sam sounded suddenly insistent, which threw Dean off slightly; unsure about what his brother was talking about.

"Help me with what? I have lost everything. I…." Dean's voice faded away and Sam's massive hand came and rested upon his shoulder in comfort and reassurance. Dean couldn't help but feel a little grateful for his brother.

"You haven't lost everything Dean. You know exactly where it is. Go take it. Be happy. Do this for yourself Dean. Do this because you love Castiel." Sam's voice was firm as his grip on Dean's should grew tighter as he became more and more worked up.

"I can't." Dean muttered and Sam suddenly released his grip and shoved Dean hard making him stagger back deeper into the depths of his room.

"Can't or won't?" Sam yelled glaring strait at Dean, who just looked away feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "You know I thought the same damn thing, but I know better now. I made a huge mistake. A mistake I can never ever take back. Please Dean don't do the same." Sam's voice grew softer and softer until it sounded like he was nearly pleading with Dean.

Dean swallowed a shallow breath as stared at the wood paneled floor of his room. He then looked up at Sam and nodded.

"Your right Sam." Dean said firmly as he walked over to his brother and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you."

Dean brushed past him and raced down the hall and out of the mansion. He crossed the grounds heading straight for the cement building, known as the Winchester's holding facilities. He raced inside running down the rows of cells, looking carefully for a pair of stunning blue eyes that could only belong to Castiel. His paced slowed as he finished checking them all, and then started checking them again. Back and forth he raced from one side of the holding facility to the other, desperately looking for any signs of Castiel, and after the third sweep of the prison he had realized what his father had done.

Dean felt a hot tear roll down his cheek as he bolted from the prison, heading in the direction of John's office. He was done playing by his father's rules. He promised himself as he raced down the hall that he was going to break every single one of his father's rules.


	9. Word Nine

**Hey Everyone its me again bringing you another two chapters because i am just that amazing lol. Anyways i have wonderful news. I have finished writing What Defines Them. It was a lot longer then i ever hoped or expected it to be. And since you know that this story is ending soon...i have another one lined up that i am so working on as well. This next one won't be so driven by plot...but more just cute cliches. So anyways i have to tell you there are still a few more chapters left of this...four or five if i remember correctly. I have to go edit them soon. Also Thanks so much for the Reviews,Favs, and Alerts. I really appercaite them and it makes me want to write a whole lot more. I just really think you guys are awesome. When we get closer to the end...i'll have a question or two for you guys...but you will have wait and see. =)**

**~Kai**

* * *

_**Present**_

Castiel groaned. He felt terrible. His stomach turned and he felt the need to wretch. He attempted to open his eyes, but his lids felt like they weighed as much as a brick of cement. Finally after a long time of struggling he was able to pry them open.

And upon opening them the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in the warm mansion of the Winchester's, but after what had happened that didn't surprise him, but how long ago had it happened? A hour? A couple of hours? A day? More than a day? Castiel quickly deducted that he no longer had any sense of time. He had lost it all when he had lost consciousness. His final memory before he had fallen into unconscious, flashed across his mind and he flinched at the image of John Winchester's condescending sneer. How he loathed that man.

Now that he had completed one struggle he moved on to the next one, which consisted of sitting up. Castiel attempted to move his body by using his hands to push himself up. Realization then struck him as he wiggled his hands, which were restrained by cold metal manacles. After this realization Castiel felt another wave of nausea roll over him and he did wretched. Nothing of course came out due to there not being anything in his stomach anyways, but the bile still stung his throat as he groaned once more.

Castiel gazed flitted around the cold dark prison. Enochian sigils lined the walls like graffiti. Which meant that he would still be powerless, even if by some act of god he would able to escape his collar that was only barely choking him. The prison was dark and there were no lights or at least none that Castiel could see. But Castiel eyes had adjusted already, though the darkness still made it hard to see anything that wasn't already right in front of his face. This of course meant like virtually nothing because his warm cheek was pressed against the clod hard stone floor.

Everything in his body hurt, and it reminded him of the time only a couple of months ago when he had first met Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester. The thought of Dean Winchester brought up so many conflicting feelings. He hated him for killing his brother, but he still loved Dean. He couldn't deny these feelings anymore they were much too strong. He heaved a long breath that made him cough and spit up a mouthful of blood. He spit it out onto the floor.

He winched and rolled over to get away from the small pool of blood he had created. He then squinted suddenly as a blinding yellow light filled the dark prison. Castiel heard the scuffling of shoes and then in his small field of vision a pair of expensive leather loafers appeared. He recognized them from the auction. They belonged to the man with white irises. The man John Winchester had called Alastair.

He watched the man crouch down and reach out a long slender hand. Castiel cringed as it gently caressed his face. He squirmed away from the man's touch, but the man just shrugged and traced his hand up Castiel's temple until his fingers tangled themselves within Castiel's hair. Alastair's grip suddenly tightened as he yanked Castiel's head up so that they looked into each other's eyes.

"Dean's not going to save you, if anything he is afraid of you. Afraid of you and what you have done. I also just wanted to inform you of the big day you have ahead of yourself. I am going to clip your wings." Alastair watched a look of horror spread across the angel's face.

Castiel struggled to compose himself, but knew he came up short because of Alastair's sneer widened. Suddenly he was slammed back to the floor his hair released from Alastair's grip. He watched the man's leather loafers turn sharply and exit the prison taking the source of light with him.

Castiel was once again surrounded by darkness. He felt scared. He had never felt this scared in his life, and now regret was flooding throughout him. What he wouldn't do to see his brother again. All he wanted to do was to apologize to Michael. To tell him he was sorry that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his destiny. But what he wanted most of all was to just see Dean Winchester one more to time to tell him it didn't matter what had happened because it truly didn't change how he felt. He loved him and no matter what happened nothing would change that because he had tried. He had tried so hard because he knew deep down that something as horrid like this would happen, but he took the risk anyways because he loved Dean Winchester, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Castiel tried to push Dean out of his thoughts. He had more pressing matters to worry about, not that it mattered because he had no hope. He had nothing.

Castiel closed his eyes and waited because time was all that he had left, and even that was now limited.

* * *

_**Present (Continued)**_

Hopeless: _adj_, **1: **having no expectation of good or success: DESPAIRING **b:** not susceptible to remedy or cure: INCURABLE **2a:** giving no ground for hope: DESPERATE **b:** incapable of solution, management, or accomplishment: IMPOSSIBLE

"Dad! You Bastard!" Dean yelled as he shoved open the door to his father's office.

John stood up from his desk and gave his son a confused expression. Dean felt the rage he had been accumulating since his discovery become unleashed as he lunged at his father.

Dean was the first to start throwing punches, but the first to land one was John. It hit Dean across the jaw and making him stagger backwards. Dean scraped the back of his hand across his lower lip noticing the smudge of blood as he clenched his fist and delivered a solid right hook that hit John right in the stomach making him double over, grunting in pain. Only after this break in the fight did Dean notice Sam sudden arrival, which was probably because of the shouting Dean had done just moment earlier.

"Cass! You made me doubt him! You turned us into the monsters!" Dean spat as John lunged forward and grabbed the lapels of Dean's shirt.

"I'm protecting you, son! This angel threatens our well being….Our balance! Don't you care about any of that?" John growled in a low voice shaking Dean slightly in the process, but not releasing his vice grip upon Dean's shirt.

"What dad? Not ready to give up your opulent life-style? That's what you have been afraid of? Was this why you pushed me into that engagement with Lisa? You knew all this was going to happen, so you began scrambling to prevent it. Because you knew something was going to happen. The only question I have for you, Dad, is how did you know anything anyway?" Dean muttered darkly, his eyes narrowing sharply upon his father, who just looked away from his son.

"Because…." John's voice began to shake as he continued speaking "Your mother told me." His voice was small and seemed to barely fit him.

Both Sam and Dean just stared at their father. They were both too stunned to say anything so John just continued "She was an angel….And I did the worst thing I could possibly do to her." John's whole body was now shaking, which caused him to release his grip upon Dean's shirt.

Dean took a hesitant step back as both he and Sam remained silent, waiting for their father to elaborate. But of course, neither of them could find the words they were looking for, not to mention they had just received life changing news that most would have said was unbelievable.

John being in love with an angel? Their mother being an angel? The whole idea seemed preposterous even to Dean and he felt he was capable of believe just about anything now days.

"I killed her…." John's voice was low "I told him to clip her wings." John closed his eyes as if there was more he was trying to recall.

"You did what!" Dean growled as he walked forward and shoved his father once more. "Clipping angel's wings means death! How could you be so selfish?" Dean's voice was again rising in anger.

Sam looked over at Dean a confused expression was across his face. He didn't know Angelology as well as his father or Dean did, so he didn't know the consequences of clipping angel's wings. But given Dean's reaction he couldn't believe that it was a good thing.

"I don't understand." Sam muttered as he continued to look at Dean for an explanation.

"Clipping the wings of an angel is a risky thing. It will indefinitely halt the flow of their magic. This will either kill them or they will become more or less human. Most angels die because they have all this excess power that their bodies that they can no longer store, and with no way of releasing this power it slow kills them from the inside out. Clipping the wings of an angel is a big gamble if you are betting on them becoming human. In fact it's a bet that Dad should have known not to take." Dean finished disgust and malice clearly evident in his voice, while Sam just looked at his father in disbelief.

"Dean you have to understand. It was the only way for us to be together. I really cared about her, but my image was just too important." John insisted glaring down his oldest son.

"Fuck that Dad! I never, not once thought of doing that when it came to Castiel. Heck that idea never even crossed my mind. The only idea that did actually cross my mind was to maybe, give this all up, because for the first time in my life I was happy." Dean stammered as John just shook his head as if he was unable to believe that those words had come from his own son's mouth, which made Dean continue his rant "I'm tired of following you, and for once in my pathetic life I am going to do something for myself." Dean finished his voice continually rising

"Dean, listen your upset….It's understandable, but you have to calm down" John sighed in a soothing voice as he reached out to finally comfort his son.

"No! I'm not doing anything for you anymore. Hell, it's about time you do something for me. Now tell me where you sent Castiel!" Dean yelled pulling away from his father and glaring fiercely at him "Tell me now Dad because if you don't and I find Castiel dead. I will kill you."

John's eyes widened in surprise, and nodded his head up and down as he went into detail about where he had sent Castiel.

Now though Dean was storming down the hall his rage taking over him once more.

"Dean, hold up." Sam called, but Dean didn't halt or even slow his pace "Dean slow down. I'm on board for freeing Castiel, but we can't walk in guns blazing and hope to make it out alive." Sam finished with a sigh as he caught up with Dean and matching his stride as they headed down the hall of the mansion.

"Yeah! Well! Then what do you have in mind?" Dean snapped as he suddenly halted his pace when he saw a wide smirk cross over his brother's lips.

"Dean, I have a plan, but we have to make one little stop first." Sam said confidently as he quickly explained his plan to his brother, and Dean just smiled. He liked it.


	10. Word Ten

**Hey all you wonderful people :) Here is word 10 and there are four more words left. though the foureenth is very short...very short. So i am curious do you guys want double updates? or do you want to take it one chapter at a time? It all depends on what you guys prefer because i can do either..or neither...but no one whats that right? Okay so hopefully this comes as an interesting shock...i hope you weren't expecting this and also more shocking things yet to come...lol well i at least hope they shock you because that was the intent i had when writing them. now i am off hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think and if you have questions i will answer them unless they are directly contected to the plot because you don't want me to give it way just yet right? lol**

**~Kai **

* * *

_**Many Years Ago**_

_Mary sat on the edge of Dean's bed, gently stroking his hair as she watched him slumber peacefully. She knew it would be along while before Dean would ever have to worry about his destiny; but his destiny made her worry none the less. Of course, she had confidence in him. She could tell already tell that he was he was the one who could do it. She also knew that he would need a lot of help. _

_The only thing Mary was really worried about was whether he would recognize the help he was given. Since this help would come as another angel, would grace his life in so many ways, but she was scared he wouldn't see it that when he got older. Her hand slowly traced the curve of his small cheek bone. She smiled as he squirmed a little then snuggled closer a little closer to her. _

"_Dean." Her voice was soft as she leaned in and whispered into his small ear. "Remember to keep an eye on your brother. Sam is going to go through hardships that will cause him to doubt himself and I want you to please never doubt him. He will come to appreciate this and not doubt you when you will question yourself. Also Dean when you meet the person you will come to love, don't doubt them. Since doubt only ever causes riffs between people and angels." Mary finished and brought her head back up away from Dean's head. She then gently pushed another lock of Dean's hair away from Dean's face as she stood up from his bed and exited his bedroom. _

_Outside of Dean's room John stood solemnly as he locked eyes with Mary's. She smiled at him sweetly. She still loved him and she always would. Nothing he could do would change that, but that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed in his choices, but then again what other choices had did he have? She had hoped that he would have come up with a better solution, but when this one presented its self it was one he had to take. _

_He tried to smile back at her, but his smile fell short and looked more like a grimace. _

"_Are you ready to go?" He asked in a low voice. She just nodded her head up and down as a response._

_The ride to Alastair's was mostly silent only John's unsteady breathing, which came in and out in rough pauses sporadically. He seemed to be more nervous then she was. In all truth she didn't feel nervous. She was sure that whatever happened would happen for a reason, whether she lived or died. Sure given the choice she would choose was to live because she would love to see what would become of her two boys. She knew they would grow up to be great men, just like their father. Even if neither of them would ever truly see just what a great man their father was. _

"_John, can you promise me something?" She asked slowly as her gazed locked with John's. He nodded his head up and down. _

"_Yes of course." He said hastily. _

"_Will you promise me that you will take care of Dean and Sam and will you promise me to help Dean full fill his destiny. I know he will do great things, he couldn't not with a great father like you." Her smile was sweet and soft, just like her voice. _

"_I'll always protect Dean."John said confidently then added "And Sam. I everything I will do, will be for them." _

"_I know John. I appreciate that. I am sorry for what might happen in the future. Things will probably not end well for you, and for that I'm so very sorry." Mary said in a low voice suddenly looking away from John from guilt._

"_Mary please never feel sorry for me. I made all these choices for the same reason you did, and I never wanted pity from anyone and I especially don't want yours of all peoples." He said sternly as he leaned over and captured her lips with hers. _

"_Is it because of what I am?" Her voice was so quiet that John had to struggle to hear it. _

"_No! Never!"John protested shaking his head vigorously from side to side "Mary, I have never felt this way about anyone before, but you know I can't back out of a deal with Alastair." John said gently stroking her face pushing a lock of her blond hair behind her ear. _

"_I know that. Alastair would have caught you if you had come up with any other request then the one you did. I am impressed that you came up with one so quickly after all the other circumstances arose." She sighed as she pushed her hand through John's hair._

"_I'm impressed that he bought it as well. Mary" His voice began to shake and fade away. "I am so sorry that I had to drag you into this. Please…. Please pull through. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't think I can take care of those two boys without you." His voice was pleading as tears began to well up in his eyes. _

"_John, I have never been more confident in you because I know you can do this. I am sure that there willl be a lot of distain between you and the boys, but I am sure they will come to see what you have done. That you helped bring them together, you helped me, that other angel Michael, and one day you'll help both Dean and the other angel Michael mentioned." Mary said in an understanding tone as her hand moved from his hair to squeeze his hand tightly. _

"_I am just not sure how I will know which angel I need to find. Michael didn't give me a name. Just the information that the angel's wings sparkled in the morning sunlight, so what am I just suppose to test every angel's wings now?" He demanded and looked away avoiding eye contact with Mary, like he might be ashamed. _

"_You will find this angel. You found me didn't you?" She said brightly as the impala slowed to a stop in front of Alastair's mansion. _

_They kissed one more time, passion evident between them, they both new it was unlikely that they would meet again because the likely hood that Mary would survive was so low. _

"_I love you." John muttered his lips still caressing hers. He felt her smile then press her lips more forcefully back down on his. _

_I love you too." She whispered as she finally pulled away and opened the car door. She gave him one last parting smile before she got out of the car and waltzed up to the door step of Alastair's mansion. She looked back at John and waved him good bye and vanished inside when the door opened._

_John sat there in his car for a long while until he finally collected himself enough to drive home and take care of all that Mary left behind. John jumped out of the car after he parked it in front of the mansion. He hated this place, but it had been in his family for generations and he half expected it to stay that way even after all that was going to happen. He tipped his head up and to the sky and prayed. This was new experience for John because the only thing he had faith in before was himself. Now he had to have faith in destiny and in Dean because it was what would help save them._

* * *

_**Present**_

Family: _n_, **1: **a group of people united by certain convictions (as religion or philosophy): FELLOWSHIP **2: **a group of persons of common ancestry: CLAN **3: **a group of things related by common characteristics or properties **4: **a group of individuals living under one roof: HOUSEHOLD

Dean stared went from the angel that was standing before him to his brother, who just gave his shoulders a shrug as a response to his brothers blank stare.

"Who….How?" Dean stammered as his arms suddenly began flailing towards the angel with the amber wings, who stood in front of them looking particularly annoyed at Dean's reaction.

"Don't look at me. Kara found him." Sam stuttered back at Dean.

"I'm standing right here! There's no point in excluding me in your conversation." The angel said loudly as he rolled his eyes at the brothers.

Both Sam and Dean turned and locked gaze at him as if his statement had never once even crossed their mind. Both look away from the angel again as they heard the door slam and Kara enter.

Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail with a few strands acting as bangs because they had been too short in length to be a part of the initial ponytail. She ignored Sam and Dean as she crossed the room extending her hand out to the angel.

"Hello Gabriel. I am sorry if the welcoming committee wasn't up to your standers." She said with a smile as she turned to look at Sam, who just scowled at her.

"It's good to finally meet you." Gabriel said as he gripped Kara's hand firmly "Now, could you tell these chuckle heads to lighten up because I have a plan."

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded suddenly because he didn't like the fact that he felt he was out of the loop.

"I'm here to help you free Castiel. He's my little brother, and after letting him down so many times before I feel somewhat obligated to save his butt. Plus look at this fox." He said brightly as leaned closer to Kara, who giggled.

Sam tensed and quickly snaked his arm around Kara's waist, but all Kara did was squirm away. Looking away from Sam and over at the angel, who just smirked proudly.

Dean thought this dude was jerk, but he was connected to Castiel and Dean was desperate.

"You have a plan to save Cass?" Dean asked slowly looking over at Gabriel, who just gave his head a swift nod.

"Yes, I do." He said a cocky air embedded in his voice.

Sam glared back that the angel. He was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Just who do you think you are?" Sam spat and both Kara and Dean looked back at Sam in surprise at his sudden outburst at the angel.

"I'm the one with an actual plan." Gabriel said in differently.

Sam glared at the angel, clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. Dean raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes in the same fashion the angel had done earlier. Kara on the other hand reached out looked away from Sam. Gabriel on the other hand seemed to find each of the human's reaction humorous.

"I have a great plan that will work just as well." Sam stated defensively as Kara groaned.

"Your plan has so many holes Sam. I found Gabriel because I knew he could help us." Kara affirmed angrily, while she glared over at Sam.

"Yikes! Okay I was all for us helping each other, but we're trying to accomplish one common goal, and that is to save Cass." Dean finally interjected sternly causing the fighting between the two of them to ceased.

"Sorry." Both Sam and Kara mumble at the same time avoiding eye contact with each member of the group.

"You know what. I think that you need to talk this out. I will discuss Gabriel's plan with him, then we will incorporate Sam's plan into it as well." Dean says sternly as he headed for the door Gabriel following behind him rather reluctantly. Gabriel seemed to take great pleasure in people's distress.

Sam looked away at the floor. Kara frowned as she reached out and gripped his hand. "I'm sorry." She muttered as Sam perked up and stared at her with wide eyes.

"No! You….You can't say sorry to me. Not after all that I have done." Sam sputtered as he quickly pulled away from her.

"Sam, I understand. You did what you thought you had to do. Plus I did with hold information from you. I was scared of what you would think of me. I know that probably sounds silly because in all honesty I have worked so hard in ignoring everyone's thoughts and then you come crashing in and all the walls I have built come crashing down." She stammered looking suddenly overwhelmed and out of character.

Kara was always in control. Even when she had been sold to that terrible man she always smiled every time Sam passed through the door of the club. It didn't matter what anyone else thought at the moment because it belonged to Sam. It had belonged to Sam since the first moment they met. Yet with Sam she never felt that she was in control.

Sam just stared blankly at her and she rolled her eyes. He always acted this way and it was one of the reasons she liked him, but she also thought that it was so irritating at a time like this.

"Sam, you may think I' am in control but when I am with you I can't be. I want to be….Oh, I really want to be, but then you do something, anything really and I realize that I don't want to be in control with you because I want to be myself. Please Sam…let me be myself with you." Her voice was soft as Sam just continued to stare at her blankly.

"Sam?" She was slightly worried she had lost him, even though she could still hear his thoughts going at nearly a mile a minute.

Suddenly Sam's hand reached out wound behind her waist pulling her close to him. Both were feeling suddenly very consciousness of their closeness. Then quickly Kara's hand weaved throughout Sam's shaggy hair, while Sam's hand trace down her waist to her hips. They finally brought their lips together and passion followed through them.

Finally they pulled away from each other out of breath and panting. "I missed you." Sam whispered into her ear and she just smiled.

"I already knew that." She whispered back planting one more kiss upon his lips.


	11. Word Eleven

**Word 11...i know... its action packed... along with word 12. Those these chapters are fairly dark...i am not sure if i should take it off Teen or not...i don't want too...so i am going to warn you here that attempted rape is happening not to mention violence and torture. Some of that will continue into word 12. Also i want to warn you do not piss Kara off or you will regret it...i love how tough she got...maybe she will show in future stories or maybe i can get my brain to pump out a sequeal...yikes right now i don't even want to think about that. So yes i have in the minutes i have spent writing this have decided to keep the rating Teen with me leaving up with warning here. If you think its too dark for me to keep it at the ratings its at please tell me and i will change it...i just would prefer not too... I plan to have the remaining chapters up later this week, but right now i figured you guess could survive off a double updates...anyways thanks all you wonderfull people see you in a few moments with word 12 ;D**

**~Kai**

* * *

_**A Few Hours Ago**_

_Sam raced down the street corner, his large feet clomp against the pavement. He had lost Dean behind a couple of blocks back. Quickly he skidded to a stop in front of the club. He hadn't been to see Kara in weeks, and he felt guilty about that, but overall he really felt guilty about a lot of things when it came to Kara. He pulled his coat farther up his shoulders as he trudged over to the crowd that was waiting at the entrance. _

"_Sam!" His name made him jump as he looked over towards the direction the voice had come from. _

_The voice had come from one of the bouncers that knew Sam rather well because he was a frequent visitor. The large man smiled and stood aside letting Sam enter. Sam patted the oppressive man on the back as he walked by and into the club. _

_It took Sam a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness that shrouded the club except for the numerous strobes and flashing lights of all neon colors. He searched through the crowd, his gaze landing on various faces when one seemed to fit the profile he was looking desperately for. _

"_Sam?" Her voice made him turn and a wide grin spread across his face. _

_For some reason she seemed confused. Then it dawned on Sam, that his brain was cluttered with so many thoughts, that she probably wouldn't be able to pick out the one that made him so happy to see her. _

"_What's wrong Sam? What happened to Castiel?" Her voice was low and scared and Sam realized again that Castiel was the subject of his focus. Helping Dean and Castiel, but then also helping…._

_She stared at him wide eyed for a moment as she read the thought Sam was finally now focusing on. _

"_No." She muttered as she turned away from him and tried to disappear into the crowd, but Sam grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around and face him once more. _

"_Why not?" He pleaded as she just shook her head back and forth. _

"_He'll kill you Sam." She avoided eye contact with Sam. _

"_No, he won't. I promise you that no one will hurt me. Not this thug and not my father." Sam whispered into her ear as he leaned in close._

_She jerked away abruptly and stared up at Sam. "How did you know about that?" She stammered her voice shaking. _

"_It doesn't take a mind reader to know. You have been looking out for me ever since that night…Heck ever since we met. Why Kara? What made me so special?" Sam demanded as he reached out and gripped her arm again preventing her from running away if she got uncomfortable. _

"_Because Sam….Because." her voice faded into the loud ear-deafening music "Because Sam Winchester I love you." _

_Sam stared at her for a moment. He seemed surprise and Kara just looked hurt as she pulled away and attempted to vanish into the massive dancing crowd. _

"_Kara! Kara! Wait!" Sam called as he to attempt to push himself through the crowd to locate Kara once more._

_Sam searched through the massive crowds looking desperately for Kara once more. Finally he saw her. She seemed to be having an altercation with her owner. She was desperately shaking her head back and forth and apparently pleading with him, while he yelled. Finally he watched her crumble to the floor, the thugs hand raised high and with his palm flat. Sam watched horrified as the man then reached down with that same hand and yanked Kara back to her feet by her golden ringlets. _

_Sam had seen enough. He raced through the crowd pushing through them with his elbows. He noticed that he was yelling, but no one noticed this due to the loud music that engulfed the whole club. So instead he shut his mouth and thought. _

"_Kara. I am going to save you." He finished his thought as his fist connected with the thugs head. _

_The thug staggered backwards turning to look at Sam, rage building up into his eyes. Sam just smirked and raised his fist into a normal battle stance. Kara staggered over to Sam and pulled on his shoulder. _

"_Stop!" She yelled, but the two men ignored her. _

_The thug then lung at Sam, but he was quick and pulled Kara up into his chest and pivoted away quickly. Kara was breathing heavily and for some reason Sam found that amusing. The girl who could read minds was nervous in a fight. A fight she really wasn't even in. That made something dawn on him. _

"_Kara? Does he have a weapon?" His thought was directed directly at Kara, who at first seemed shocked but then nodded her head. She then mouthed the word 'knife'. Sam nodded quickly in conformation to show that he had understood. _

_The thug lunged again, this time punching Sam in the gut making him double over in pain. The thug then pulled out his knife that had been hidden up one of the selves of his leather jacket. He raised it up and was about to lower it into Sam's neck, but then the thug was barreled over by another man colliding with him. _

"_Dean?" Sam rasped out slowly raising up his head., but Kara's hands were suddenly cupping Sam's cheeks and her face obscuring his view of the fight._

"_Sam! Sam!" She was pleading with tears streaming down her face. Sam felt confused. _

"_What?" He rasped out again reach up one hand rubbing one of her cheeks dry with his thumb._

"_I thought you were going to die you moron." Her voice caught in her throat as she wrapped arms around his neck causing them both to fall backwards, with Sam landing upon his rear. _

_Dean punched out the thug with ease, mostly because he had taken the guy by complete surprise. _

"_Find the key to her collar Dean." Sam rasped again but this time attempting to clear his throat as Dean pulled himself back to his feet._

"_Yuck! Why would I want to get into that mans pants?" Dean scoffed as he reached down and began to search the man for the key. _

"_Yeah, because you want to get into Castiel's" Sam chuckled as he and Kara clamored back to their feet. _

_Dean stared at his brother with wide eyed, like he couldn't believe that his brother knew his secret. _

"_What? It's written all over your face. Plus Kara told me the last time I was here with Cass he had a lot of thoughts of you. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." Sam shrugged as he held out his palm and waiting for Dean to drop the key into his hand. _

"_I'm actually glad you know." Dean muttered as he looked up at his brother dropping the silver key into his massive palm. _

"_You know Dean. I am just happy you're happy. Castiel made you happy and trust me that's all that matters." Sam sighed as he pulled Kara close to his chest where she buried her face into his pinstripe button up shirt._

_Sam then gently pushed back her blond ringlets as he searched for the clasp to the collar. Sam immediately noticed that it was ten times less sophisticated then those he put on demons and even ten times less than that for ones that Dean put on angels._

_His fingers gently brushed against her skin as his fingers fell upon the key hole. He quickly brought up the key and shoved it in, then gave it a swift twist. Then the collar slackened and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Both of the brothers looked at her and she looked at them. Tears were suddenly flowing from her eyes again as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sam once more. _

"_Come on guys let's get out of here." Dean injected throwing a thumbs up over his shoulder to indicate that they needed to get the hell out of here. But before They left Kara turned to her use to be owner and kicked him the gut. The thug wailed out in agony. _

"_That's a lighter punishment then you deserve you bastard. And if you try to find me, I will kill you but before that I will do the world a favor for all the women you know by castrating you first." She snarled as the brothers looked at her with alarming looks spread across each of their faces. Kara's eye brows then furrowed as she looked at their expressions "What? You both agreed that he deserves it." and with that reply both brothers just nod as they quickly begin to search for a quick exit. _

_Dean led the way as they hurried over to one of the back exits. Getting out of the club was fairly easy from then on, since most if not all the people were so focused on the sirens, the music, or the dancing. Now they raced down the street; not daring to even look back at the club. Finally they reached the Impala and quickly climbed in. _

_Dean shoved the keys into the ignition and the car roared to life. Dean pulled away from the curb in a hurry, which earned a few strange looks from a few pedestrians, who were walking by. But in all honesty no one was really paying too much attention. _

"_Kara we need your help. You probably already know that Castiel is in trouble. Would you please help?" Dean voice was soft and pleading and all Kara did was nod her head up and down enthusiastically. _

"_Of course, Castiel is a good guy…angel." She stammered quickly in reply to Dean. _

"_Good because we have a plan, but are not completely sure how to execute it. We need a decoy because you'll have to be the look out." Dean said sharply and Kara nodded. _

"_I have an idea. I also have someone who would be willing to help us. In fact he will be more than willing to help us since he knows Castiel." Kara said _

"_What?" Both Dean and Sam say at the same time. _

"_What? Castiel isn't the only angel I know." She said with a shrug. _

_Both of the brothers where surprised, but Dean remained focus on the task that was now starting to layout before him._

"_Don't worry Dean. We will save Cass." Both Sam and Kara spoke up together. Dean looked over towards his brother who had a reassuring smile spread across his boyish face and Dean believed him. Together they were going to save Castiel. _

* * *

_**Present**_

Savior or Saviour: _n_, **1:** One that saves from danger or destruction **2:** One who brings salvation.

Castiel collapsed as he struggled to stand up once more. His hot cheek collided with the cold pavement and for a brief moment Castiel found it soothing. He was still in the dark prison. Then suddenly the dark became illuminated once more as he saw the pair of the fancy leather shoes enter. Alastair. He closed his eyes having red circles dot across his closed eyelids.

"Today is the day." The man's voice was bright and cheerful and it made Castiel's skin crawl. "Get up." The cheerful voice suddenly vanished turned into a harsh one as Castiel raised his head slightly and stared up at the man with the white irises.

"I can't." He rasped out and placed his cheek back upon the cold cement floor.

"Really? Well that won't do. I'll have to make a few altercations then. Ah, what a horrible turn of events. Oh well I guess this happens when I put the collar on so tight." He voice was cheerful once again as he stooped down and brushed his hand through Castiel's hair. "You know I am going to be so disappointed if you don't survive this. I am so fairy fond of you."

"Stay away from me." Castiel hissed though his teeth as he tried to scoot away from the man, but Alastair just reached and grabbed a fist full of his shirt pulling Castiel only inches away from his face. Castiel used some of his last remaining energy to attempt to pull away, but all of his effort was in vain because Alastair just tightened his grip.

Staring into the Alastair's eyes unnerved him, and he swallowed a hard breath. Alastair used his free hand and traced up Castiel's arm gently. Then forcefully he shoved Castiel down to the hard stone floor, Castiel stifled a yelp as his wings collided to the pavement with a lot of force.

"You really are a fighter. I like that." Alastair cooed as he released the grip on his shirt and used it to pinned Castiel's hands above his head. Castiel continued to struggle, but the more he did the weaker he felt.

Alastair with his free hand reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife with a long curved blade. Castiel's eyes grew wide in fear, and for a moment he squirmed harder.

"Awe, calm down honey. I'm not gonna hurt you….Just yet anyways." Alastair cooed again as he slid the knife under Castiel shirt and pulled up. A ripping sound echoed through the small prison. Castiel pinched his eyes shut as he felt the cool blade of the knife slide over his skin.

"If I asked nicely, would you scream for me?" Alastair whispered into Castiel's ear.

"Like hell I will." Castiel growled.

"I can arrange that angel-boy. You know if it makes you feel better you can pretend I am Dean. You do really want this from Dean don't you….Of course you do, that's not a secret. But do you know what is?" He paused before revealing a secret Castiel couldn't believe "Of course he's a pathetic excuse for one, but one none the less. Do you know how hard to it is to keep that kind of information yourself when all you want to do is cut him open and see how he ticks?" A large sneered spread across his face as Castiel twisted his body, but Alastair just tightened his grip around Castiel's wrists.

"Stop lying to me." Castiel spat and Alastair looked suddenly hurt. Castiel of course knew that was it was completely fake and not real. He was just trying to get a rise out of Castiel, and in all honesty he was.

"Awe, angel –boy I have no need to lie to you. I am actually telling you the truth. I figured you had the right to know before I went and killed you….Now though let's get down to business." Alastair sighed as he bent down and traced his lips along Castiel's exposed abdomen.

"No…" Castiel's voice was suddenly small as it seemed to catch in his throat. "Please." Castiel whimpered as Alastair's tongue traced across one of his nipples.

"Scream for me Castiel." Alastair muttered as he began to trace his hand with the knife down Castiel's thigh causing another loud ripping sound to reverberate of the stone walls.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded and Alastair looked up towards the door. He stared at it for a long moment, and then returned to Castiel but instead returning to his escapade. He leaned forwards and ran one hand down one of Castiel jet black wings.

"I guess I have to speed things up a little." He muttered darkly.

Alastair bent down and traced the along the knife some of Castiel's feathers. Castiel tensed as he felt the knife slither through his feathers, until the knife stopped at the base of his wings. Castiel attempted to but flail, and since Alastair's hand still pinned Castiel arms above his head, his knew any further attempts would be fruitless.

"Calm down it will be over quickly." Alastair cooed as he placed the tip of his blade up the base and quickly scrapped it across the base of Castiel's wings. Castiel screamed out in agony.

"Alastair?" Meg's voice suddenly sounded making Alastair snarl as he stood up leaving a torn and petrified Castiel behind closing the prison cell door with a resounding bang.

Castiel closed his eyes as he tried to push his fear away. He tried to even his erratic breathing until he heard the door to the prison swing open once more.

"Cass?" The gruff voice suddenly startled him as his eyes shot open as he stared into the green eyes of Dean Winchester.

"Dean?" He whispered. He couldn't believe what he saw. How could he be here bent down beside him?

"Yeah Cass?" Dean said with a little smile curling across his lips.

"Hello Dean."

"Hi Cass." Dean chuckled as he reached down and brushed his hand upon the angel's cheek. "I'm here to help you."

"I'm just surprised you're here." Castiel muttered as he struggled to sit up. Dean helped Castiel to a sitting position and he noticed his tattered clothing.

"Cass, what happened?" Dean asked as he gestured towards Castiel's ragged clothing.

"Nothing! Dean we have to get out of here. Alastair could come back at any moment." Castiel winced as he tried to pull himself to his feet, but faulted. Dean reached out and caught him gently steadying him with one of his arms that Castiel graciously latched onto to help maintain his balance.

"He's kind of preoccupied at the moment. Let's just say Cass, that you have friends who got your back." Dean said with a wide smile.

"Sam?" Castiel asked

"Yes and Kara and Gabriel."

"Gabriel? You met my brother?" Oh my god. I am surprised you still came to save me after you met him." Castiel muttered suddenly to the ground as he heard Dean chuckle lightly.

"I love you….And not _anyone_ can change that. Ever." Dean said slowly as he reached out and placed his hand upon Castiel cheek once more. Dean's thumb then traced down Castiel jaw line gently reeling him in until both him and Dean's body were pressed together. Dean then tilted his head and pushed forward ever so slightly and pressed their lips together.

It was a gentle kiss and Castiel accepted it completely. He wasn't surprised and he didn't pull away. He just wanted to savior this moment with Dean just a little longer, but a loud yell made them break away as they saw a panting Sam leaning upon the door frame of the prison.

"Stop making out, so we can get the hell out of here." Sam ordered as both Castiel pulled away from each other abruptly and nodded their heads.

Dean slouched down slightly as he wrapped one arm around Castiel's waist and draping one of Castiel's arms over his shoulders. Dean's grip around Castiel's waist tightened as they began to hurry down the hall after Sam.

Kara quickly came into view wielding a knife in a very professional manner. It made Dean remember what she had threatened the thug about, back at the night club. While Gabriel and his amber wings flapped as both characters turned upon hearing the men's entrance, the dead body of Meg was strewn across the floor, but Alastair was nowhere to be seen.

"Castiel?" Gabriel said in a low voice as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey Gabriel. It's good to see you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances." Castiel tried to chuckle, but he felt the collar clench even tighter around his neck, causing him gasp and fall forward.

"Dean….Dean…. Dean. I won't let you take what's mine." Alastair's voice made the whole group tense.

Dean looked up and for the first time in his life looked up at his best buyer. The man who tortured angels, the man that had killed his mother. Dean felt the rage build up inside of him. He looked back at Castiel, who breathing was evening now that the collar had slackened slightly. He raced over towards the man, but quicker than a flash Dean was upon the floor with Alastair's fancy leather shoe pressing against his wind pipe.

Alastair grinned at the make shift group. "Step any closer and I crush his wind pipe." Sam squirmed slightly, but Kara reached out and gripped his arm preventing him from moving forward to attack the man. Gabriel looked down at his brother, who was silently pleading with him to do what the horrid man said and Gabriel complied. He remained where he stood glaring darkly at the man.

A few moments later Sam and Kara were stuffed into a separate cell from Gabriel, Castiel and Dean. Sam began to bang his fists upon the door screaming profanity as Kara used her hand to push her hair away from her face, while she then slowly began to pace the small confined space.

"What's he planning on doing to Castiel?" Sam suddenly finished yelling as he looked over to Kara, who momentarily stopped her pace to look directly into Sam's eyes.

"Nothing as bad as what he was planning to do to Dean." Her voice was low as she watched the horror spread across Sam's face.


	12. Word Twelve

_**Present**_

Gabriel sat across from Castiel, who just took petrified. He looked frightened. It tore at Gabriel more than he wanted to admit. He hadn't seen his brother in months and this wasn't how he envisioned meeting him once again. Together they sat in the small dark prison that Castiel had previously been in. The sigils preventing them from escaping even though Gabriel was still collarless, though Gabriel knew that was probably only a temporary thing.

"Castiel, its fine we will get out of here." Gabriel's intent was to be reassuring, but he knew he fell flat when Castiel's face twisted in anger.

"Do you really think that is what I am worried about at this moment? Getting out?" He yelled taking Gabriel by completely surprise. He had never seen Castiel so passionate about anything other than his family. The angel had always seemed to be stoic and expressionless. Gabriel was mostly just excepting Castiel to pretty much give in and admit that this was just the way things go, but now he was showing emotion and it was just strange to Gabriel. When had this started to happen? Had this Dean Winchester broken through Castiel tough façade?

"Yes, that's what I believe." Gabriel shrugged and Castiel bristled.

"Dean is in trouble and I don't know what the hell I need to do. I do know that everyone was spouting all this crap about my destiny. How am I suppose to do what I am destine to do, when I don't know what it is I am doing?" Castiel spat and Gabriel sighed.

Gabriel had never wanted to be the one to explain Castiel destine to him. The whole thing was complicated and convoluted, but now he no choice.

"Castiel, your fulfilling your destiny right now as we speak."

Castiel eyes widened in confusion, he didn't understand what Gabriel was talking about.

"What I am doing right now that is a part of my destiny?" Castiel demanded in a loud voice and Gabriel just sighed again. He was feeling very put upon.

"Yes, originally things were going to go a little differently, but nothing can be spot on especially when it was predicted so long before you were even born. Errors were bound to happen." Gabriel muttered as Castiel's eyes flashed with anger.

"So I have to condemn Dean to death because something has changed. Something that I couldn't have control even if I wanted too?" Castiel seethed as his fist began to clench.

"Yes, exactly."

"Then fuck destiny. I am going to save Dean, I have too." Castiel said sternly as Gabriel raised his eyebrows in skepticism.

"Why?" Gabriel asked being completely serious.

"Because I love him. I have never met someone who has made me feel this way. I love him and I have to save him whether it goes against destiny or not. I am not going to let Alastair hurt Dean." Castiel screeched as he struggled to stand up. He swayed a little, but he stayed up on his feet as he walked to the prison door. "I'm going to get out of here."

"How Castiel? How do you plan on getting out? We have no plan. I am sorry, but Dean is probably a lost cause." Gabriel said as he attempted to calm Castiel down, but with no avail.

"I don't know yet. But I will come up with a plan. I won't let anything happen to Dean. I can't. I just can't." He shook his head and his voice dropping in octaves as it began to shake.

Suddenly the door flew open and Castiel couldn't believe his eyes as he stared the man stood in the center of the door way.

"Looks like you need some help." The man said in a gruff voice as Gabriel cocked his eyebrow impressed slightly impressed at the man's entrance.

"Gabriel, is this part of my destiny too?"

"I don't know, but let's go with it." Gabriel said in a hurry as he stood up and hurried out of the cell and after Castiel, who was now many, steps in front of him. "By the way it's nice to meet you. I am Gabriel and you are?"

"John Winchester."

* * *

_**Present (Continued)**_

Destiny: _n, _**1: **something to which a person or thing is destined: FORTUNE **2: **a predetermined course of events often to be a resistless power or agency

Dean felt the cold metal manacles press into his skin as struggled to move even just an inch of his body. He was naked and saw Alastair standing over him sharpening his knife. Alastair noticed his movements and sneered. He had been looking forward to this moment for a very long time.

"I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you Dean. I mean it will just make you bleed out faster, and where is the fun in that." Alastair paused as he watched the horror spreading across his face. "You know something Deany- boy I have been looking forward to meeting you for a long time. I have dissected so many angels and they are all the same inside, but you, you are going to be different I can just feel it." Alastair finished with a haunting chuckle as Dean's eye widened in shock.

"I am not surprised you didn't know. It's one of the many things that your father decided to with hold from you. Now though, let's get this started." Alastair continued with a wide smile as he lowered his knife down upon Dean's neck. Dean tensed as the blade brushed against his skin. He must have looked as scared as he felt because Alastair just smiled at him as if he was trying to reassure him. All it did though was creep Dean out.

"You're a liar." Dean suddenly spat as he began to struggle against his bonds harder, but he abruptly stopped when he felt Alastair's blade pierce through his skin. He pressed his eye lids slammed shut as he tried to block out the pain. He felt the pain intensify as Alastair made the cut longer heading down towards his torso. He bit his lip to stifle his scream. He didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction.

"You won't scream for me Dean? Well now that's disappointing. Wait I know of a way to make you scream. After I gut you, I am going to gut your brother, then after your brother. I'll gut your angel as well. I promise to take as much care possible dissecting them unlike what I am going to do with you. "Alastair finished with a loud chuckle as Dean went ridged. Alastair had struck a nerve and he knew it. He was going to toy with Dean because he could and Dean wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Suddenly Dean felt hot tears well up and cling to his eye lashes in his broken attempt to push them away.

"Please don't hurt him." Dean muttered as he felt one of his hot tears crawl down his cheek.

"Hurt who honey?" Alastair muttered in a sing-song voice as he hummed a pleasant tune jerking the knife up from just below Dean's neck line. Dean screamed out in agony as he felt his own blood trickle down his neck and on to the table where Dean lay captive.

"Castiel." Dean managed to rasp out in between the bouts of pain he felt.

"Awe, well ain't that cute. You are completely head over heels with the angel. Well good for you. We need more interracial couples. Though I am sad to say you won't get a chance to consummate, but maybe I could break the little angel for you. You know I was about to before you showed up and ruined it. Shame on you, Dean." Alastair drawled waving his knife around, making Dean flinch at the sight.

"Step away from him." Castiel's ruff voice sounded making both Dean and Alastair turn to look at the angel and his small army of friends who stood behind him.

Sam, Kara, Gabriel and even more to Dean's surprise his father.

"Dad?" He muttered and John Winchester gave him a hard smile. This was a smile Dean hadn't seen his father give to anyone other than his mother and that had been many years ago. It was a smile he had though John had long since lost along with his mother.

"I said move away from him, demon." Castiel snapped as he took another step forward towards the man with the white irises.

"Oh my you must think your pretty clever figuring that one out, or was it John who gave my secret away. I knew I just couldn't trust that man." He sighed shaking his head from side to side. Then he gave the group a wide smile as he was about to plunged the blade towards Dean's abdomen.

Dean slammed his eyes shut as he attempted to brace himself for the pain he knew would be imminent after Alastair's knife punctured his flesh, but the pain never came. He opened his eyes and saw Castiel's body draped over his own. Dean watched helplessly as Castiel's blood began to quickly stain his skin as it protruded from wound.

"Cass." No response. "Cass." Still no response "Castiel you son of a bitch wake up!" Dean screamed as he squirmed in the manacles. He had to free himself and help Castiel.

"Cass, please wake up!" Dean was pleading now as he struggled even harder against his bonds. Dean was so focused on his angel that he didn't notice Sam take out Alastair in a flash of hell fire, with Sam's special demon hunting knife. Sam walked backwards from the body panting heavily as the knife he was holding clattered to the floor.

The man's body crumpled to the ground leaving only the demon's damaged outer shell behind. Gabriel came up beside them and gently pulled Castiel off of Dean, cradling him gently against his side. This made Dean thrash harder as Kara carefully tried to unhook his bonds and stepped away from him.

As soon as they were opened and he was free, he shot up not even worrying about the gash on his neck which was bleeding more profusely now that he was vertical. He rushed over to Gabriel, who was cradling Castiel in his arms. Gabriel looked over at Dean who had panic buried deep within his eyes as he stared down at Castiel's emotionless body.

"Cass, you have to wake up. You have too. I don't know what I am suppose to do without you now." Dean muttered his voice beginning to quake as he came closer and closer to tears. "Please don't leave me. I, not after I found you. Please…Please don't leave." Dean's voice finally broke and sobs emanated from his chest as wrapped his arms around his angel and wept.

Kara's had tears streaking down her cheeks as Sam quickly wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed. John came up beside Sam and put a hand upon his shoulder and together the group watched the scene play out in front of them. The whole group waited for a sign that would probably never come.


	13. Word Thirteen

_**Many Years Ago**_

_John sat in the front seat of the Impala drumming his hand against the steering wheel to the rhythm of AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell'. While Mary just rolled her eyes in the passenger seat beside them. They were now married and the idea had come as a total whim. Most of the time John Winchester was a rational, but when it came to Mary he threw all caution to the wind because when he was with her he didn't need it. She was everything that he would ever need. _

_He turned and gave her a sweet smile as he slowed the car down and pulled over to the side of the deserted road. Mary gazed around at their surroundings for a moment unsure why they had bothered to stop in the middle of nowhere like they had. Then it dawned on her and she giggled as he unlatched her seat belt and scooted over to John who was waiting for her with open arms. _

_They pressed their lips together with great care, but the long they went the harsher their kiss became. Finally Mary pulled away panting for air as she dropped the biggest bomb on John, she ever could. _

"_I am pregnant." She panted cheerfully as the color drained from John's face. _

"_You're what?" He rasped out, since he too was also still catching his breath. _

"_Pregnant." Mary sighed in an exasperated tone._

"_When did this happen." He asked slowly his eyes growing wide as she bit her lip as she thought of the answer. _

"_About a month and a half ago I guess. But I just found out yesterday." She replied and John let out a huge sigh of relief. He was happy to know that Mary was keeping things from him. He cared about, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that lying was ever the right thing. But maybe for the greater good it can be forgiven._

_He gave her a warm smile as he wrapped his around her and brought his lips up to hers once more. The kiss was light and sweet, and almost the opposite in every way from their previous kisses. But that was fine because John wanted to savior this moment with the women he loved. "Congratulations, Mary Winchester." He whispered softly in her ear. _

"_Congratulations, John Winchester." Mary replied back just as softly. _

* * *

"_What should we name him?" John sighed as he stared down at his son who was wrapped up like a burrito in a light baby blue blanket. _

"_Dean, after my mother." She replied looking up at John, who just nodded. Dean was a perfect name, but then again John would have thought that about any name Mary had chosen would have been perfect. _

_For a long time the newly formed family sat there in the hospital just enjoying the new additions company. Mary's face suddenly fell into sadness as she looked up at John. _

"_John, I have something to confess. Something that I have kept from you for a long time. Something that will probably make you stop loving me." Her voice was low and John's eyes grew wide with shock. He couldn't believe her. Nothing she could say would make him stop loving her and that was just a fact._

"_What?" He asked in a low voice slightly worried about the seriousness of this secret. _

"_I'm an angel." She whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes as she gazed out at John, who just stared at her blankly. _

_Was that all she wanted to reveal to him? He had already known that for a long time now. That was no big deal, but then his gaze shifted down to the bundle that was still wrapped lightly in the blanket. _

"_So is he?" John asked slowly as he pointed his finger down at Dean. _

_Mary looked down at her son and tilted her head. She then raised it and again and looked John strait in the eye. "I don't know. I guess if he grows wings when he is a little older then we will know for sure, but until then I don't see how we could." Her voice was low and full of concern. She was worried about her son. _

"_Mary, I want you to know that it doesn't matter what you are, or what Dean is. I will always love you no matter what happens." He said as he reached over and rubbed his thumb down Mary's cheek. She smiled at him and mouthed the word 'I love you.' _

* * *

_Dean now four years old and wingless raced around the back yard of the mansion chasing what John thought was an invisible butterfly. Dean yelled and cheered as he jumped into the air trying to catch whatever was not there. Suddenly Dean turned and waved at his father enthusiastically, and John smiled and waved back._

_The thought of Dean being an angel had passed. They no longer wondered about what species Dean was since wings never grew. Though John would have never actually spoken the word out loud he was relieved. This meant that his son wouldn't have to hide who he was like Mary constantly was. He wanted a better life for Dean. A life full of great and wonderful things _

_John then felt Mary's slender hands grip his shoulders and he looked over at her. A worried expression flashed across her face briefly before she too smiled and waved at Dean. _

"_There's a man who needs to see you John. It's really rather urgent. It's about Dean." She muttered in a low voice looking quickly back over at John. _

_John was confused, who would need to talk to him about Dean. He nodded his head curtly as he waltzed into the house and down the hall to the study. When he entered he was greeted by a man who had a rather odd resemblance to himself when he had been younger. The younger man didn't smile as he moved closer to John and extended her hand. _

"_Michael." The man said abruptly making John nod his head. _

"_John Winchester." He replied back taking the man's hand in a firm grip. _

"_It's a real pleasure to meet you John. I have a few matters I desperately need to discuss with you, that concern you eldest son Dean." Michael said quickly as John raised his eyebrows in confusion. _

"_I only have one son." He answered and Michael's eyes widened in surprise. _

"_Well if that's the case. I suggest Mary go see the doctor right away." He paused then quickly started back up again before John could interrupt him once more. "John your oldest son is going to have a remarkable destiny. One that I hope you will help him achieve. I have come across some information and prophecy stating that someone will need to protect the angel. I have very good reason to believe that it is your son."_

_John stared at the man in disbelief. He didn't know what to think of what the man was saying. He couldn't believe it really. _

"_What possible reason do you have?" John asked, skepticism clearly embedded in his voice. _

"_Your sons will help bring down the one demon that will turn the world against my kind…against Mary's kind." _

_John's eyes widen in shock as he realized he was speaking to an angel. The man pursed his lips and nodded in confirmation to John's silent question. _

"_If you must know my reason, it is my father. He is quiet the prophet and he has prophesize that my youngest brother and your eldest son will stop a coming war and bring sides together. At this current moment I don't have all the details, but I will be more than happy to fill you in when you need to be."Michael said slowly as he attempted to interrupt John's reaction. _

"_I'm not sure I am following." John said sternly. _

"_Your son needs to protect the angel from a man that goes by the name of Alastair, and you John Winchester, have to get into good terms with him. That's the only way I believe we can fulfill these boys destiny." _

_John stared at the angel for a long moment. He wasn't sure what to do, until Mary's hands were there giving his own hands a reassuring squeeze. He knew from that moment, what he needed to do. He squeezed Mary's hand in return and turned his attention back towards the angel who was standing across from him. _

"_I'll do whatever I can." He replied. _

"_One thing I want you to know now is that I'll need you to kill me, when the time is right. Can you do that? I can't let anyone know the end of the prophecy. It has to die with me." Michael's voice was low and uncertain as his gaze locked with John's. _

"_I understand." John's said as he nodded his head up and down. _

_John didn't know the details right now, but he would learn them soon. He knew what he had to do, but at that moment he hadn't thought about what he might also have to give up. _

* * *

_**Present **_

Love _n,_ **1a: **a strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties **b: **attraction based on sexual desire: affection and tenderness felt by lovers **c: **affection based on admiration benevolence, or common interests **d: **an assurance of love **2: **warm attachment, enthusiasm, devotion, or admiration **3a: **the object of attachment, devotion, admiration **b: **a beloved person: DARLING **4a: **unselfish loyal benevolent concern for the good of another

The tears stream down Dean's cheeks and fall upon Castiel's still and lifeless face. The group that was standing behind him were still there, holding their breath and praying that the angel would move. Finally Gabriel breaks free from the group and bends down next to Dean and his fallen brother.

"This wasn't how the prophecy went." Gabriel muttered and Dean looked up at him in alarm "You were suppose to protect him."

Sam suddenly took a step forward, but Kara reached out and gripped his arm. "Now is not the time to throttle him." She hissed at Sam, who gave her a pained look but nodded his head.

"So you're saying that this is my fault?" Dean muttered his voice so low it could barely be heard.

"I am saying you were suppose to protect the angel." Gabriel repeated harshly once more.

"Why was I suppose to protect him? Why was I chosen? Why did I fail?" He yelled as he scrambled to his feet advancing towards Gabriel, who stood up and took several cautious steps back. His anger, passion, and sadness were flowing through him and he was losing control. He then suddenly felt a change, but he couldn't figure out what had changed within him. Everything washed over him with surprising clarity. It was almost like he had cleared his mind with no effort at all. Dean let out a shake breath as he turned to look at the others.

The group of his friends stood in front of him gapping in shock. Dean suddenly felt fear grip him once more. What was wrong? What was happening? Why were they looking at him like that? He didn't want their pity. He could barely stand his own.

"What's wrong?" He snapped looking at over to Sam who was gapping at him with a slacked jawed expression.

"Nothing's wrong Dean. It's just you…." His voice trailed away as if he was preoccupied.

"You have wings son." John's distinct voice made Dean jump as he looked over at his father. He blinked at the man shocked by the words he had uttered.

"What?" for some reason Dean felt himself stumbling over that one word.

"You have wings. I don't think I can put it into any other words." John said with almost a chuckle as Dean looked around to the other faces for confirmation on his father's statement.

"They are so white. Like the color of freshly fallen snow." Kara muttered because she too was in awe at Dean's newly formed wings.

"What?" Dean said panic creeping quickly into his voice as his wings suddenly wrapped around him in a protective manner.

Dean couldn't believe it. He had wings. The man who hated flying of all kinds, had wings. How was that even possible? He unfolded them again and stared out at the others. They too seemed to be at a loss for words as well.

Suddenly Gabriel's chuckle broke the silence and everyone turned to gaze at him uncertain about what he found so funny.

"What?" Dean snapped harshly.

"Suddenly it all makes sense." Gabriel muttered as if he still couldn't believe the sight that was standing before him. "We had the roles reversed all this time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"You're the angel Dean. The one who needed protection was you." Gabriel gave a light chuckle and turned his back to the group.

"I don't want to be an angel. I don't want to save the world. I just want to love…." His voice faded away as the sobs crept back into his voice as he turned and bent down next to Castiel once more. He reached out and gripped the other's angel's hand. "I just want him to be alive." He muttered under his breath and his words were only heard by John who approached his son with slight caution.

"I know how you can save him. The process is risky and you would be risking your own life." He paused as Dean looked up at him in confusion. "Dean we would have to clip your wings."

"No Dad, you can't possibly suggest that option. There has to be another way." Sam said as he took a step closer to his father.

"No Sam, It's the only way if Dean wants to save Castiel. The only thing that will be different from an ordinary clipping is that Dean will have to channel his grace into Castiel. Dean's grace will then act as a stimulant to Castiel's and that will hopefully start the flow of Castiel's grace once again. The only down side is that if Dean fails. Both him and Castiel will die." His voice was low and solemn as he looked over at Sam, who was just shaking his head.

"NO! You can't let Dean do that. How can you possibly suggest that Dean take such a risk?" Sam yelled as Dean looked over at his brother and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be okay Sammy. I promise." Dean said trying to sound reassuring even though his voice cracked at the very end of his statement.

"Dean please?" Sam pleaded, but Dean just shook his head.

"I can't live without him Sammy, just like how you can't live without her." Dean said with a sudden lightness in his voice as he gesture over to Kara, who was stood there tears trickling down her cheeks. She tried to smile at him, but came up short so she just ran up to him and gave him a strong hug.

"Dean, please don't die. Sam still needs you, and I want to need you too." She whispered as she pulled away and moved back over to Sam's side once more.

"I also agree." Gabriel spoke once more turning around to face the group again, his eyes now red and tears staining his cheeks. "Don't die."

Dean nodded to the group as he gathered Castiel up in his arms. Dean could barely keep himself together as he followed after his father who led the way out of that cell to give them a more suitable place to do the operation. Dean was becoming more and more nervous as they walked down the hall, and they remained silent for a long while until John finally spoke.

"Dean, before we do this I want you to know one thing. I have always loved you and I always thought I was doing the right thing." John muttered more into the hall that was stretched out in front of them , then to Dean.

"I know Dad, and I'll have to thank you for it once all of this is over."

"Yes, you will." John answered back reassuringly, and for the first time since John had come up with the idea, Dean began to feel that it might actually be successful and he would survive. And hopefully Castiel would be alive as well because Dean knew that if this didn't work he was out of options. This was his one and only shot he had to save the angel, who had saved him.

* * *

Dean's first thought was that he must had gotten run over by a bus repeatedly as he struggled to open his eyes. Even just opening them a crack caused to bright of light to flood in, and he slammed his eyelid back down as the red spots danced across his lids. After a moment of watching the red circles dance he attempted to open his eyes once more. Slowly he opened them and his blurry vision began to focus. He blinked a couple of times once his eyes had now fully adjusted to the light. He gazed up at something white and the worse possible assumption crossed into his mind.

"Holy crap I'm dead." He said as he continued to stare into the white abyss.

"Dean, you're not dead." A familiar voice sounded.

"Sammy?" Dean muttered as he then began to attempt to sit up.

It took Dean a couple of long moments to sit up and not feel dizzy. As soon as he sat up, and was steady Dean realized that he wasn't in heaven, but lying on the Persian rug that resided on the floor of the study in the Winchester mansion. He looked over at Sam, who was curled up in one of the leather chairs. He must have been sleeping there for a long time because he looked tired and had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was even more disheveled than usual.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said with a smile as Sam clamored out of the chair and slammed his body into Dean's pulling his brother into a rough hug that had made all the air in Dean's lung escape.

Dean grunted and Sam pulled away looking at his brother in alarm. "I'm sorry." He muttered looking slightly embarrassed.

"No, its fine Sammy. I'm happy to see you too." Dean said brightly before he spoke again "Where is everyone else?"

"Dad left on a hunting trip and he should be back in a couple of days. Gabriel disappeared right after you clipped your wings and I have no idea where the hell he went. He might be back or he might not be. And Kara is in the kitchen making us some food." Sam stated slowly as he Dean nodded his head up and down slowly in understanding, then a concerned look spread across Dean's face.

"And what about Cass?" He asked abruptly eyes widening upon Sam, who just shrugged.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" A gruff voice suddenly sounded from behind him. Dean felt his heart stop as he turned his torso around to gaze over at Castiel who was leaning upon the doorframe of the study. A rather large bandage was wrapped around his torso, but otherwise he looked well.

"Cass?" The name came out in the form of a question as Dean just continued to stare at his angel.

"Yes?" Castiel muttered as he walked over towards Dean and crouched down next to him.

"You know, I'll go tell Kara that you're finally awake and need some food." Sam said suddenly as he shot to his feet and hustled out of the study.

Both Castiel and Dean listened to Sam's footfalls until they became too soft to hear, then they turned their attention back on to one another.

Quickly their lips were upon each other's in desperation. Dean's hand weaved throughout Castiel's hair as Castiel pressed his body closer's to Dean.

"I'm so happy you're alive." Dean muttered in between their kisses.

"I can say the same thing about you." Castiel muttered in a soft voice "Never have I heard of an angel doing such a reckless thing. You weren't even an angel for more than an hour, and you did what most angels can't. Dean Winchester you're amazing." Castiel finished as he gently pushed Dean's back down up the Persian rug and resting his head upon Dean's chest.

"I don't feel all that amazing. In fact I feel as if I got run over by a bus…repeatedly." Dean chuckled slightly.

"Dean, I love you." Castiel whispered.

"I know Cass, and I love you too." Dean sighed as his fingers gently combed through Castiel's dark locks. "Cass, do you want to hear a secret?" Dean asked suddenly and Castiel's head perked up as he gave Dean a confused expression.

"Sure, what is it?" Castiel asked slowly as he looked at Dean carefully.

"I might believe a little more in destiny then I let on." At that statement Castiel couldn't help but smiled.

* * *

**How many of you actually believed i killed him? I could never...**


	14. Word Fourteen

_**Many Months Later**_

End: _n,_ **1: **Cessation of a course of action, pursuit, or activity **2:** the complex of events, parts, or sections that form an extremity, termination or finish **3: **the goal toward which an agent acts or should act **5:** the object by virtue of or for the sake of which an event takes places and finishes.

"Dean, doesn't it feel weird that our destinies are now over" Castiel sighed as he leaned his head upon the hunters shoulder as they watched the sun set from the house they bought, which resided not so far away from the grand canyon.

"Cass, our destinies aren't over. They have even barely begun." Dean said proudly as he shifted his shoulder to make his angel raise his head.

Castiel looked at him for a long moment with a confused expression, but then smiled and nodded. "Your right, they have barely started." He words barely escaped his lips before Dean pressed his own against Castiel's causing them both to just miss the sun dip below the horizon line and out of sight.

* * *

**The End... how was it? was it what you expected? was it better? Was it worse? Do you want to know more about the AU i have created? What else are you dieing to know? What questions have i left unanswered? I will attempt to answer all plot questions now that the story is over. when i say plot questions i mean, more like why things went the way things they did if you didn't completely understand the story( But it can be any question that pops into your mind). I was also thinking about writing a side story about Sam and Kara...who would be interested in that? Anyone? Now that this one is completed i can move on and start something else. Oh wait i have...another AU..i should try to write in the regular Supernatural universe more often...hmm but not yet. I am to addicted to AU anyways...its what i tend to write in any fandom i have. Anyways THANKS SO MUCH I am so happy that so many people have followed this story from pretty much anypoint. I hope i can keep up the writing and please my new fans along with the older ones. Thanks again now please review :) i asked nicely didn't i?**


End file.
